The shock
by gurl3677
Summary: Her ex boyfriend is an angry man with a cross bow and a truck. In the world of zombies how was it possible that he found her? Can the past be overcome? Can they rebuild what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story to fix the problems with it!*_

When the group found her, she was just as shocked as they were. She thought she was one of the few left in the world and had never thought anyone would find their way there. She had found the house in the middle of the woods and been staying there the since the outbreak. There was a stream and a lake on the land with some fruit trees. It had power thanks to wind mills and a generator so there was food in the freezers that were in the basement.

The biggest surprise came to her in the form of one man with a cross bow, a truck and a bike. A man from her past, a man who broke her heart. But he was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. The four years they had been apart hadn't mended his hurt feelings towards her. It only heighten his anger. He really hated the relief he felt at the sight of her.

They had intended on ignoring each other. She was happy to keep their past a secret but he was too vocal in his anger towards her. It didn't take long for everyone to notice the venom in his voice directed to her and her alone. They noticed the hurt and anger that would flash through her face when he talked to her. When the world is falling apart around you, should you hold onto past grudges? Or should you let them go and be thankful people you know are still alive? Can he be thankful?


	2. Chapter 2

_* please review and yeah, it's jillian again. I love her!*_

It was six months after the outbreak started and Jillian Winters had been living in the house she had found for three months. No one alive or dead had come around. She had managed to get out of her apartment with her clothes, supplies, and some pictures. She had tried to reach her friends on the phone but phones went down pretty fast. She had no family to speak off. It has always been just her parents and her but they had been killed last year in an accident. At the time she was crushed, laid up for days in her bed, balling. She hadn't been that upset since four years beforehand when she and...no. She wasn't going to think about it, about him. She wasn't going to wonder if he was alive or not.

Once afternoon she was sitting on the porch, enjoying the breeze when she heard the unmistakable sounds of cars. Jillian frowned and stood up slowly. She checked her gun, made sure it was loaded, then tucked it into the back of her pants. She slipped her hands into her back pockets as she saw two cars and an RV coming doing the road. Her stomach was jumping with nerves and excitement. She had secretly hoped she wasn't alone.

The cars and RV parked in a row. One guy got out of the first car and another guy got out of the second car. The first guy was wearing a cop uniform and the second guy was wearing a pair of jeans and a v neck white tee shirt. Neither one had a weapon out and they walked towards her slowly. She looked into the first car and saw a dark haired woman and small child. She sighed and her shoulders sagged.

" Miss?" The first guy said. " We aren't here to hurt you."

" Well, that's good to know." Jillian said. Another car door slammed, bring Jillian's eyes up over the two men's head but she couldn't see any cars past the RV.

" We are just looking for other survivors and maybe a place to stay a few nights." The guy said. Jillian nodded.

" There are plenty of rooms here." She said.

" Is this your house?" The second guy asked.

" Hell no, this ain't her house!" A voice snapped. Jillian's eyes shot behind the two men. Her chest suddenly became heavy and she felt herself stumble slightly. Daryl Dixon was coming up to them. He was passing the second car, his eyes locked on hers. " Unless this your man's house."

" This isn't my house. I found it empty." She said softly. The two men were looking back and forth between Jillian and Daryl.

" You two know each other?" The cop asked.

" Hell yeah I know her. Used to fuck her." Daryl snapped. The cop and v-neck guy looked at her slowly. Jillian's face harden up as she narrowed her eyes.

" Oh, I see you have broaden your vocabulary. I didn't know that books finally made it to hicksville." Jillian snapped. " Oh wait, maybe you don't know what books are. A book is a series of papers held together with words written on them. They usually tell a story. You know what words are, don't you?" she asked gently. The cop and and v-neck glanced at each other and tried not to laugh.

" I know what the fuck books are, bitch!" Daryl snapped at her. Jillian shrugged her shoulders.

" Just checking, Bastard." She said. She looked back at cop and v-neck. " Since Daryl is to stupid to introduce me, I will do it myself. My name is Jillian Winters." She said. The cop looked at her and smiled.

" Rick." He said as he held his hand out to her. She shook his hand and returned his smile.

" Shane." The v-neck guy said. He shook her hand next.

" Why don't you guys get your stuff and I will show you to the rooms." Jillian said.

" That would be real nice of you." Rick said.

" Don't let her fool you, she ain't nice." Daryl said as he started backing up. " She's a backstabbing bitch!"

" Why don't you go and find some sheep to fuck?" Jillian said. " I will be inside." She turned and walked quickly into the house before he saw her face.

Daryl put his hand on the back of his neck and started back to his truck. He was parked behind the RV. He was going to pull his truck closer to the house in case he needed to make a run for it quickly. He knocked on the RV window as he passed. Dale opened the window and stuck his head out.

" Are we staying?" He called out. Daryl threw his hand into the air and kept walking to his truck.

He popped opened his door and slipped into the seat. He turned the truck on and backed up a little ways. He drove through the grass and over to the porch as the group members started getting their stuff out of the cars and the RV. He shut the truck off and drummed his fingers against the sterling wheel. He wasn't sure he was ready to see her.

When they pulled up to the house, Daryl didn't think anything of it. He was actually bored. They had been driving for a while and he was just ready to be somewhere. But then he saw her, standing on the steps with her hands in her back pockets. She used to stand like that outside her work while she waited for him to pick her up. Her hair was longer but he'd know her face anywhere.

She was a waitress when they were dating. He'd come by when she got done working and she'd bounced into his truck, the truck he was now sitting in. She'd open the door, slide over to him and kiss him hard. He'd put his hands in her hair and hold her against his mouth as they made out for a while before she'd pull away and close the door. He'd put his arm across the back of the truck seat while she'd curl up against him, putting her arm around his waist and they'd drive away to do whatever they wanted for the night.

Daryl sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and told himself to straighten up. She was just a stupid, cheating bitch and he was over her. He reached over and grabbed his bag then threw open his door and got out of the truck. Everyone else was climbing up the stairs with smiles and hope on their faces. Their stupid faces, Daryl thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_* please review and yeah, it's Jillian again. I love her! Thanks to Lucy and Aownr1669 for all your great reviews in my stories! Lucy, you should start writing!*_

Jillian showed everyone to a room. Rick, Lori, and Carl were going to stay together in one room, Dale and Andrea were staying in another room that had two twin beds, Shane, Glen, and Daryl each were going to have their own room. Jillian was nervous as she walked down the hallway with Daryl behind her. He had broken her heart into so pieces she still didn't have it all together. She was having a hard time swallowing and could almost feel the heat from his skin even though she knew he was far behind her.

Daryl's eyes went right to her ass as she walked ahead of him. He had always loved her ass, loved the way it fit in his hands and felt against his skin. He tilted his head as he watched the way she walked She was leading him to a bedroom then she going to take them on a tour of the grounds around the house. He kept his hands in tight fists so he didn't reach out and grab her. She had always liked it rough. When she stopped at a bedroom, Daryl ran almost full force into her back. She stumbled forward and his arm shot out to steady her before he even thought about it.

" What the hell, Dixon!" She snapped as she yanked her arm away from him. She faced him with her dark eyes flashing. " No one is making you stay here, you don't have to push me!"

" I didn't push you. You shouldn't just stop in front of people like that!" He snapped back. She crossed her arms over her chest and it made his eyes drop right to her breasts. She was wearing a low cut white, tight tank top. He remembered all too well how her breasts felt against his hands and looked pressed against his chest. Her hands dropped suddenly and formed two little fists against her hips.

" Did you just check out my tits?" She asked in an angry voice. Daryl's eyes shot up to her face and he forced himself to laugh.

" No, I didn't. I have seen them already, they ain't nothing special. Actually they are smaller then I remember them." He meant it to hurt her. She had always thought they were too small but he had always thought they were perfect, he still did. His plan completely backfired with her next comment.

" You have been thinking about my tits?" Jillian asked with a smirk. Daryl felt his face flush, something he wasn't used to happening. It had only ever happen around her.

" Hell no!" Yes.

He hadn't stop thinking about her body or her in the years they had been apart. He hadn't wanted to break up, he had even thought about asking her to marry him when they were together. Then Merle had seen her getting in the car with another guy. He had even followed them. They parked in back of a drug store. Then the guy grabbed her and yanked her on top of him.

When Daryl confronted her about it later that day, she cried and tried to say the guy had kidnapped her and raped her. He laughed in her face. She had even went to the police and and filed charges against the poor guy. Daryl had been so hurt and pissed that he took off into the woods for a long hunting trip. When he came back, he refused to talk about Jillian or the guy. He won't listen to anyone who tried to talk to him about it.

" We may have been apart for a while but I still know when you're lying." Jillian said as she pushed open the door. Daryl shook his head.

" I ain't fucking lying." He said as he pushed past her. He kicked the door shut in her face.

Jillian sighed and shook her head. She left the hallway to go to the kitchen for coffee. She would not let Daryl Dixon get to her. She wouldn't let him break her heart again. He had left her during the hardest time of her life, broke up with her by yelling in her face and refusing to believe a word she said and all because of Merle. He had promised to protect her, said she was his and when she needed him most, he took off on her.

Jillian entered the kitchen and sat at the table. She picked up her cup and took a drink. She never liked cold coffee but had gotten used to it. She set the cup down and twirled it slowly in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So many memories where flowing through her. Times of they had together, their break up, weeks after the break up, things she thought she had locked away deep inside her.

She remembered how he'd take her out the middle of the woods in his truck. They'd lay in the bed of the truck and star at the night sky. He knew a lot about stars and their placements. Being a hunter, he used the stars and the moon to sometimes guide him when he couldn't see or had lost his way. He pointed out the different constellations to her and even knew the difference between Mars and a star. They would lay there and talk for hours. He even kept a blanket in his truck for her in case she got cold.

" Am I interrupting anything?" Dale asked as he walked into the kitchen. Jillian sighed and opened her eyes. She smiled slightly.

" No, just shifting through old memories." She said. Dale smiled as he came forward.

" Ah." He said as he sat down. " Good ones?" He asked. Her smile waved slightly.

" At one time they were, yeah." She said. " Can I offer you some cold coffee?" She asked.

" I'd love some." He said. Jillian stood up and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and took out a pitcher. " Do you have power here?" He asked. Jillian laughed.

" No. I just use the fridge to store some of the canned goods. It helps keep things sort of normal for me." She reached into a cabinet and took out a cup. " Stupid, I know." She said as she poured the coffee into the cup.

" Not at all. We all have our little things we do." Dale said. Jillian placed the coffee into the fridge and faced him with another smile. She came to the table and set the cup down in front of him.

" And what is your thing?" She asked as she sat down.

" I wind my watch every day." He said. She nodded and held up her cup. He smiled and they clicked their cups together.

" Cheers." They said at the same time.

It didn't take long before everyone joined them in the kitchen. Daryl was the last person to arrive and he stayed in the back of the group as they left the house. Jillian explained that the house and the grounds were protected by a huge fence and that she hadn't seen anything come near but some small animals. She showed them the stream and followed it to the lake. She told them the house had a working well and a fire pit. She took them back to the house and into the cellar where there rows and rows and food, cereal, canned goods, condensed milk, and different kinds of soaps.

" This is how I found the house. I think the people who lived it must have been one of those extreme couponers, you know the people that brought 20 pieces of the same thing." She said. " I don't know. I can't image why they left since they were stocked so well by I guess we win here." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* please review and yeah, it's Jillian again. I love her! *_

Jillian started a fire in the fire pit and they cooked up some hamburgers. Everyone ate and talked quietly together and to her, everyone but one. Daryl sat back behind the group, watching her carefully. He didn't want anyone to know he was looking at her but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had always had that power over him, right from the moment he meant her.

6 years ago:

He walked into the diner with a few guys he worked with. He won't really consider them his friends, since he preferred to be alone, but they were a good group of guys and he was tired of sitting at home with his brother. They sat in the back of the diner and he looked over the menu, knowing he'd get the same thing he got everywhere he went. A hamburger and fries was his stable food. He didn't like trying new things.

" Well, if it isn't my favorite group of guys." Her voice brought his eyes slowly up.

His eyes traveled down her before he could stop them. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tee-shirt with the name Sam's on her left breast. Sam's was the name of the diner. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and her dark blue eyes were sparkling. She stood only 5 foot 1 inch and he guessed she weight about 115-120. She was tiny with a slender built. She was tapping her pen against the side of her small pad.

" Jillian, this is our buddy, Daryl Dixon. First time here so go easy on him." Scott said. Her smile was pretty and made her whole face light up.

" Alright, Smiley." Jillian said. She tapped her chin with the pen and looked at Daryl while she pretended to be thinking.

" Jillian is our favorite girl here. She has even gave all of us nicknames." Nick said. " She calls me Donut cuz I love donuts so much."

" She calls me Smiley cause she likes my smile." Scott said. Jillian laughed.

" I call him Smiley because he smiles like he doesn't know what's going on." She said. The other guys started laughing and nudging Scott who held his hands up.

" Hey! I have a nice smile!" He protested.

" I call him Pretty Boy because he is always messing with his hair and asking me how it looks." Jillian said as she pointed to the guy sitting by Daryl. " And I call him Soccer Mom," She pointed to the guy of the other side of Daryl, " because his wife makes him drive his kids everywhere like he's the bitch of the group." Soccer Mom shook his head and crossed his arms over the table.

" She does not." He said quietly even though everyone knew it was true. His wife was the biggest bitch they had known.

" Now, you are going to be easy to nick name." Jillian said.

" Whys that?" Daryl asked. She smiled again.

" Because of your name. I'm gonna call you Double D." She said.

She called him Double D from that night on.

Present Day:

After dinner everyone turned in. The group was tired and ready for a good night's sleep. Daryl was laying on the bed, his hands behind his head. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The whole world went to shit and he just had to find her again. That was his luck. Apart of him he refused to knowledge was glad he found her, glad she was alive and well. He kicked the covers off and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.

He got up and put on his shoes. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. He had been in bed for about two hours he figured and he just couldn't sleep. He crossed his room and opened his door. He stepped into the hall way. He noticed the door to a room open and walked carefully over to it. He hadn't really explored the house. He pushed the door open a little more and shone his flash light in.

Jillian was laying on the bed with the blankets pushed down past to her knees. He sighed and put his hand in his hair. Her window was open and the room was chilly. He walked over and silently closed the window. He'd cover her up without her knowing it. He faced her and started towards her bed. As soon as he got closer to her, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing his old jersey from when he played backyard football.

He hadn't wanted to play but the guys at work talked him into it. She had also said she thought it would hot to see him tackling guys to the ground and that was the extra push he needed to do it. When they broke up, he quit the team and wanted to burn the jersey but she told him she had lost it. He was even angrier at her for losing it, he felt like it was just another slap in his face. But here she was, sleeping in his jersey with the name, D. Dixon on the back of it. He was so caught in what he was seeing that he didn't realize how close he had come to bed. He tripped and fell into bed, dropping his flash light on her head then landing across her, his front coming down against her back. Jillian yelped and jumped, turning onto her back.

" Double D?" Her voice was soft and confused. She brought her hand to head. She seemed to come out of her confusion as he struggle to stand up. " What the hell are you doing, Dixon?" She snapped as she snatched the blankets up and covered herself.

" Nothing. I heard a noise." Daryl stuttered quickly as he stood up straight.

" So you decided to hit me in the head with your flashlight and get in bed with me?" She asked as she rubbed her head. Daryl scuffed.

" You wished I'd get in bed with you and don't fucking call me Double D." Daryl snapped. He turned on his heel and quickly walked away. " Bitch." He said as he reached her door.

" Bastard." She called out as he shut the door. He could feel the heat in his face and that pissed him off more.

" Stupid, cheating bitch." He muttered to himself before he stalked away. He ran his hand through hair and turned around again. He stormed back to her room and threw open her door, making her jump again. " I want my fucking jersey back!" He snapped. " Now!" Jillian tilted her head then slowly smiled.

She slipped out of her bed and walked to the center of her room. She grabbed the hem of the jersey and slowly started pulling it up. The moonlight that was coming through the window bounced off her pale skin. He tighten his hold on the door knob as the jersey came up farther. She pulled it off her head, leaving her standing in a pair of tight fitting, black panties and nothing else. The panties looked like a short pair of shorts. She held the jersey out to him, it was dangling on the end of her finger.

" Come and get it." She said. He didn't move for few minutes, his eyes taking in her almost completely naked form. He felt himself get instantly hard. She let the jersey start to swing slightly. Daryl shook his head and stalked forward. He snatched the jersey from her and turned his back to her. He left her room as fast as he could without running, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_* please review and yeah, it's Jillian again. I love her! *_

_Jillian was sitting on top of him while he gripped her hips tightly. She had her hands on his chest as she rode him hard. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. He pushed his hips up, making her grasp loudly. She leaned down and outline his lips with her tongue. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it hard, making him groan. _

_Daryl flipped them over quickly then, one hand on her neck and the other hand gripping the bed frame as he thrust into her quickly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her chest against his. Her nails ranking down his back. Jillian moaned his name, knowing it drove him crazy. He crushed his mouth against her, drinking down her cries. His breath was fast and hard as she shuddered around him._

XXXXXXXXX

He grabbed the covers as he came. He groaned her name as he rode the orgasmic wave hard, a few curses slipping from his mouth. His back arched up off the mattress and his eyes flew opened. He panted as he laid back down. He looked around the strange room then covered his face with his hands. His heart was pounding in his chest, making him shake his head. He cursed loudly and threw the blankets off him. The front of his boxers were wet.

" You got to shitting me!" He said. " Fucking shit!" He stared back at the ceiling again.

He hadn't had a wet dream since he was a teenager. Sure, he had sex dreams but he had never actually got off from a dream before. He was pissed at himself. It was bad enough he had actually had one, but he had it about Jillian. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled it lightly. If that bitch hadn't undressed in front of him, hadn't been wearing his jersey, he won't had the dream. It was her fault.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was standing in the basement with Andrea while they looked over the meat in one of the freezers. They were deciding what to pull out for dinner. Jillian like Andrea so far. The blond woman told her about her sister and Jillian felt for her. She had seen a few people get attacked and killed by the walkers and it had been a horrible sight. She couldn't begin to think what it would be like if it was someone she cared about that was attacked.

" So how do you know Daryl?" Andrea asked as she pulled out some pork chops. Jillian sighed and walked to another aisle. She started looking for something to cook with the pork chops.

" We dated for two years. We broke up about four years ago." She said.

" You're kidding me. You actually dated him? What did you see in him?" Daryl heard Andrea ask. He was standing on the stairs going into the basement. He wanted to find something for breakfast but stopped at the corner when he heard they talking.

" He was different then. Not so angry." Jillian said. Daryl leaned his back and head against the wall. She had made him the angry person he was. " I was attracted to him. He was a little stand offish when I meant him but I think he was a little shy." He wasn't shy normally. There was something about her what had made him nervous. He thought she was beautiful and had a hard time talking to her.

" That's hard to image." Andrea said as she leaned against the freezer. Jillian laughed.

" He actually treated me really well. We got along great, I just adored him. I mean I just fell in love with him." She said. Daryl closed his eyes. He had fallen in love with her, hard. In the darkest parts of him, he knew he still was.

" So why did you guys break up?" Andrea asked as Jillian gathered a few canned goods.

" Merle." Jillian said. Daryl's eyes snapped opened.

" That ain't true and you know it!" Daryl said as he came around the corner without thinking. " Merle didn't break us up, you lying bitch." Andrea had jumped at his voice. Jillian shook her head at him.

" Why are you listening in, you stupid Bastard?" She snapped.

" I was coming down the stairs and heard you talking! Don't fucking lie about my brother! It ain't right to lie about a dead man!" Daryl's voice was hard. Jillian's face paled then.

" Your brother is dead?" She asked softly. She knew how close they had always been.

" Yeah, that's right! He's dead so go ahead and talk shit about him!" Daryl snapped as he walked over to her.

" Double D, I'm sorry." She said.

" I told you to stop fucking calling me that! You got no right to call me that anymore!" Daryl's voice was getting louder as he stared her down. He was standing inches apart from her. " I don't want to hear your little lying mouth say that again!" He shouted. Without thinking Jillian put her hands on his chest.

" Calm down, Dixon." She said. Daryl pushed her away from him hard, making her stumble. All three of them were shocked. The color drained from both Daryl and Jillian's face. He had never put his hands on a woman ever and wasn't thinking. He was letting his emotions towards her get the best of him.

" Daryl!" Andrea said as she came forward. Jillian was holding her arms to her chest. Andrea slipped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. " Come on, Jillian. Let's go upstairs." The girls quickly walked past Daryl. Jillian cast a look to him, over her shoulder. Daryl had his back to them and had his hand covering his eyes. She looked ahead of her again as Andrea and Jillian walked up the stairs.

The rest of the day, Daryl decided to stay in the woods. He didn't want to see anyone and was mad. He knew he shouldn't have reacted like that to her but couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry. He kept seeing the look on her face, the shock and sadness that crept into her eyes. He caught a rabbit and butchered it in the woods. He made himself a fire and ate lunch and dinner out there. By the time he came back to the house, it was night fall. Rick had told him they were worried about him but Daryl blew him off. While everyone else was outside, sitting around the fire, Daryl went upstairs. He paced his room with his hands on his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Jillian decided to go to bed. Rick had told everyone that he had seen Daryl but that he had went right to bed. She had been worried about him but knew he needed to be alone when he was mad. She had spend the day with Dale and Andrea. She talked to everyone in the group but really liked them the best.

Jillian walked slowly down the hallway, her flash light guiding her way. She had her head down and paused by his doorway. She listened in but couldn't hear anything. She shook her head and went to her room. Her room was across the hall and a few doors down from his. She went to push open her door but saw it was partially opened. She frowned and went in. She shone the flashlight around and didn't see anything out place. Jillian walked into the room and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and almost dropped her flash light. Sitting on the bed, folded neatly, was his jersey.

Her breath caught in her throat as she brought her hand to her mouth. The name, D. Dixon, was staring up at her. She set her flashlight down on the bed and picked it up slowly. She brought it to her face and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and could tell he had been wearing it. Daryl had a unique smell to him, a scent of woods, smoke, and some kind spice she had never been able to place. She always loved the way he smelled and had told him that over and over again when they were dating. She told him that his scent had a calming and comforting effect over her. She felt tears come to her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_* please review and yeah, it's Jillian again. I love her! *_

Once again, Daryl couldn't sleep. He had heard everyone come down the hallway and all their doors shut but after a while he heard another door open then shut again. He heard someone walk down the hall and down the stairs. He waited for a little bit then got out of bed and went to the window. He looked out the backyard and saw Jillian walking towards the lake.

" Stupid bitch." He said softly. She should know better then to be out by herself at night during times like these. She didn't even have a weapon with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl walked silently across the yard towards her. He knew how to walk around without anyone hearing him. Jillian reached the lake and walked onto the deck. He crept up and heard her sigh. She was wearing his jersey and he felt his heart start to beat faster. He hated that she still got that reaction out of him. He figured 4 years apart would have cured him of it, but it hadn't. His breath still quicken at the sound of her voice and his heart picked up it's pace at the sight of her.

Jillian sat down at the dock of the lake and closed her eyes. She buried herself deeper into the jersey and inhaled his scent as much as she could. She laid down, putting her hands behind her head. She searched the stars and started talking to herself outloud. Daryl sat down on the grass with his knees bent and his arms resting on them.

It didn't take Daryl long to realize she was going over the constellations he had taught her. Before him, she had only known the big dipper and the little dipper. Now she was pointing to them as she said them and he was shocked that she still remembered them. Jillian's finger moved slowly from one constellation to another. After a while she dropped her arm and sighed.

" Where are you Mars?" She asked herself. He glanced up at the sky and pointed the second she said, " There you are." Daryl dropped his arm and stood up quietly. He backed up and went back to the house before she even knew he was there.

XXXXXXX

In the morning he woke up slowly. He wanted to stay in bed, he didn't want to face her or anyone. He was sure Andrea had opened her big mouth and told them he had pushed Jillian. He didn't want to see their stupid faces and hear their dumb whispering but he was a Dixon and a Dixon never backed down. He'd be damned if he backed down from them.

He sighed and up got quickly. He brushed his teeth and spit outside the window then got dressed. He went to his door and opened it. Before he walked out into the hallway he stared at the ground. Daryl felt his hands tighten up in fists as he bent down and picked up his jersey. There was a note pinned to it and he could see it was her handwriting.

Daryl,

Please stay out of my room. Here is the jersey you needed back so badly.

Jillian

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian's back was to the entrance of the kitchen when he came walking in. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him. She could feel the anger coming off him. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She hadn't wanted to give it back but she couldn't let him think what he did was okay. He needed to understand he couldn't just give her back the jersey and think everything was fine.

Daryl stared at her back through narrowed eyes. No one else was in the kitchen with them. He could hear everyone else outside. She wanted to play hard ball then he was going to play. Everyone knew that if anyone could be hard and act like an ass, it was Daryl Dixon. He walked up behind her until he was inches away from her. He put his hands on the counter on either side of her, making her jump. He lightly brushed his pelvis against her ass. He leaned in to whisper to her, seeing her tension at his nearness.

" I got your note." He said. His voice was rough, nasty and low. " Don't worry, I won't be anywhere near your room again." She surprised him by whipping around. It was her turn to lean into him. She started brushing her pelvis against his front as slowly as she could. He was so shocked he couldn't respond to her. Her chest was almost pressed against hers.

" The next time you come into my room, " She said purposely looking into his eyes and dragging her tongue over her bottom lip. She sucked it slightly into her mouth then dragged it through her teeth back out slowly. He had told her once that he loved it when she that. That it was a huge turn on to him and she could feel the reaction she was getting from him. " It will be because you begged to be let in." She noticed his eyes were glued to her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest. " Get out the fuck out of my way." She pushed him away from her as hard as she could. He had been so wrapped up in what she had been doing that he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. She walked quickly away from him with a smile.

" Bitch." He said as she walked outside from the side door.

" Bastard." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Warning: mostly a sex chapter . Bring in some back story. Please review. Aownr1669, maybe you shouldn't read this at work, LOL!*_

6 years ago:

After going to the diner for two months with the boys, Daryl finally asked Jillian out and was surprised that she said yes. He figured that if she turned him down, he would just stop going there. But she said yes and gave him her number. They made plans and went out the following night. He had a lot of fun with her and they started hanging out almost everyday after the first date.

They went out for two weeks before they first kissed. She had been sitting in the truck, laughing about something that had happen at work when he quickly leaned over, grabbed her by the back of neck, pulling her to him and pressed his lips against her. She didn't fight him. In fact, she brought her hands to his face and tilted her head, opening her lips slightly for him. After that, they held hands all the time or were touching in someway. When he gave to the diner with the guys, she always kissed him hello and goodbye. The guys gave him shit but he never cared. He knew he was smiling like crazy.

A month into dating, they were making out in the truck after a date when she pulled away slightly. She looked at him and smiled softly. He thought she looked beautiful. She asked him to spend the night with her and he was shocked. Here was this beautiful girl, wanting to kiss him, hold his hand, be seen with him, and now she wanted him to be in her bed. She didn't have to ask him twice.

As soon as they got into her small apartment, she locked the door and led him up the stairs to her loft bedroom by his hand. At the top of the stairs, she turned around and pulled him to her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and they started kissing again. Daryl had never liked kissing much before her. He hadn't had too many girlfriends. After high school, he didn't see the point of girlfriends, he preferred to stick with one night stands. But from the moment he first kissed Jillian, he was hooked and couldn't get enough of her.

Daryl walked her slowly backwards towards her bed. When she reached the bed, Jillian pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. His hands slid up her back and unhooked her bra. He pushed her onto her bed while they kissed. Her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt as she laid back into the bed with him over her. He moved so he was in between her legs but held himself up by his arms. Once she got his shirt undid, she let her hands roam over his chest and stomach, making him groan into her mouth.

He pulled away and took his shirt off. He got out of her bed and undid his pants as fast as he could. She started undoing hers but he stopped her with a narrowed look and a quick shake of his head. He tossed his pants to her floor but kept his boxers on. He got back into bed with her and undid her jeans. He slid them down slowly and dropped them to the floor. She smiled at her as he came down to lay on her.

They kissed slowly, doing only closed mouth kisses at first. She tried to deepen it but he refused her. He laughed at her frustration. He moved down to kiss her neck as he took himself out of his boxers. He rubbed the head of his penis against her, through her panties. She shivered and enjoyed the sensations for a while before she tried to take the panties off. Daryl stopped her with a growl against her skin.

" Leave them on."

" I want to have sex." Jillian whined.

" We gonna but you ain't work tomorrow and I don't either so we got all night." He said.

He continued rubbed against her, driving her crazy. He stilled her movements with one hand tight on her hip. She moaned softly as he kissed her, rubbing himself against her. He made slow, circle movements with his penis, through her panties. He broke their kissing to move to her neck again. She clutched his shoulders tightly,

" Stop, you have to stop!" She said quickly as she tried to move away from him.

" Why? You like it." He said without stopping.

" Cuz I'm gonna cum!" She moaned.

" Just the first one you gonna have tonight." He said low. He moved to her mouth and kissed her hard. " Let it go for me." He whispered against her mouth. Those words were all she needed to hear. She started to tremble slightly as she fell over the edge.

" Oh my God, that had never happen to me before." She said softly once she came down. He pulled away and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. " No one has ever gotten me off like that before." She said. He pulled completely away and took a hold of her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them to the floor. He moved to her breasts then.

" You tell me when your ready again for me to touch you." He said as he closed his eyes. He took her right breast in his mouth then. He alternated from sucking lightly to biting her gently, running his tongue lightly over her nipple until she started moving her hips slowly against him.

" I'm ready." She said.

He pulled away and sat on his knees. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her waist onto his lap. She gazed up at him as he started rubbing her thighs. His hands worked up towards her center and when he finally touched her, her eyes closed and she moaned a little louder then before. He rubbed her center for a few minutes before he brought his other hand to her. He let two fingers slid inside her and found a spot that made her gasp and her eyes fly open. She grabbed his wrists.

" Don't, oh God, don't do that!" Jillian said, breathlessly. He continued to touch her outside and inside. She closed her eyes and arched her back slightly. Her hands were clutching and clutching his wrists.

" Just let it happen, babe." He said softly. She covered her eyes with her hands as he started to speed up his movements.

" I want to have sex with you!" She moaned loudly. He chuckled.

" You gonna, but you ain't ready yet." He said. She dropped her hands and looked at him.

" I'm ready!" She said. Then she arched her back again as her eyes closed. " Oh God, I'm ready!" She moaned loudly again. " Double D!" She almost cried out as she came again. He continued rubbing her slowly until he felt her relax again. He let her hips come to rest on the bed again as he moved to her breasts.

" Tell when you're ready again." He said before he took her left breast into his mouth.

" What are you doing to me?" She asked softly.

" Making sure I stand out in your mind." Daryl said before he started working her left breast like he did her right one. It only took 15 minutes before she started moving against him.

" I'm ready." She whispered. He smiled and started kissing his way down her stomach. He slipped his hands under her legs to her ass. She closed her eyes before he reached her. " You can not do that to me."

" Why not?" He asked. He slowly dragged his tongue up her core.

" Oh my God, please don't do that." She moaned. " I won't last if you go down on me."

She brought her hands into her hair as he let his tongue drag in slow circles around her. She started to tremble as her moans grew louder. He moved one hand to her and slipped his two fingers inside her again. Jillian's mouth fell opened as she cried out. Daryl raised his eyes up to watch her as he worked her over. She dropped her hands to her blanket. She was opening and closing her hands as she moaned. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was doing.

" Oh my fuck!" She squealed as she almost came off the bed. He held her hips with his free hand as she came hard around his mouth. He continued his work with his mouth until her moans died down and he felt her stop contracting. Daryl slipped his fingers out of her and slowly made his way up to her breasts again. She was breathing hard with her eyes closed.

" I want to know when your ready again for me." He said low before he started working her breasts again.

" There's more?" She asked, her voice almost completely breathless.

" We ain't had sex yet." He said softly. It didn't take long before she told him she ws ready again. This time, when he pulled away, he slipped his boxers off and let them fall to the floor. He moved top of her. She reached down to touch him but he stopped her. " I'm in charge here." He said.

He took her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head. Jillian's eyes were wide and had a wild look in them. Daryl brought his mouth to her neck as he came into her. He hooked his free hand around her leg and brought it up slightly. She gasped and arched her back up. He closed his eyes as he sucked her skin into his mouth. He needed to think of anything he could, he needed to not think what they were doing.

" Fuck." He cursed softly.

" I'm not gonna last!" Jillian cried out as she raised her hips.

" You're so fucking hot." Daryl said against her skin. He thrust hard into her as he let out a moan. She alternated from moaning to swearing. It didn't take long before she cried out again and he knew she was losing it. She trembled around him, clutching his dick inside her and he pushed hard into her as he grabbed her hair and came hard.

Afterwards they laid beside each other, both breathless. She was covering her face with her hands again while he had his on his stomach. His eyes were closed as he listened to his heart slamming in his chest. She suddenly dropped her hands and turned onto her side. She snuggled into him, putting her arm around his waist. He put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

" You stand out." She said. He laughed. " Oh my God, you stand out. Every time I came it was bigger and better. You are wicked talented, Double D." He laughed louder and hugged her tightly.

" That felt pretty fucking good." He said with his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review. *_

Jillian and Daryl didn't talk to each other for four days after their kitchen interaction. He spend the days in the woods and only joined the group to eat breakfast and dinner. He stole glances at her when she wasn't looking, not knowing she was doing the same to him. Her light and easy going way with everyone was pissing him off. She acted like he didn't exist.

On the fourth day he heard the girls talking and knew the next day they were going to be doing laundry. They had found a few old old boards that women used to wash clothes before washers and dryers and there were a few clothes lines in the back yard. The basement had a load of laundry soap and they all needed clean clothes.

When Jillian finally decided to go to bed, it was well after Daryl had went into the house. Seeing him everyday and night was killing her. She hated that she wanted him so bad. She hadn't dated anyone since him. She had tried but she found she compared the men to him. No one was ever good enough for her, made her feel the way he did. He had broke her heart and she was still trying to heal. Then the world ended.

Jillian walked carefully through the kitchen and the living room. She let her flashlight guide her up the stairs and into the hallway. She passed his room and paused. She wanted to knock but instead she pressed her hand against the door and closed her eyes. She imaged him laying in his bed, sleeping with his legs spread, one arm across his face and the other one resting across his chest, it was his favorite position to sleep in. With a sigh she walked away. Once she reached her room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting in front of her door was a basket full of clothes. She didn't need to look through them to know who they belonged too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian, Andrea, and Lori were sitting with two buckets in front of each woman. The day was hot and they knew the clothes would dry fast. They were talking lightly and laughing together as they washed the clothes. One bucket was filled with soap and the other bucket they used to rinse the clothes. Lori was washing hers, Rick's, Carl's, and Glenn's clothes. Andrea was washing hers, Dale's and Shane's clothes. Both women stopped and stared at her when she took out one of Daryl's shirts.

" Jillian, please tell me you aren't really going to wash his clothes." Lori said. " I mean, after the way he talks to you, you'd really do that for him?" Jillian laughed.

" Do you want to wash them?" She asked. Both girls started to laugh and shake their heads. "Okay then. Daryl would be completely fine to walk around in nasty, dirty clothes and I, for one, don't want to smell them when they get wicked nasty. Besides, he put them in front of my door, thinking I won't do them, thinking I'd get pissed."

" You know him well, don't you?" Andrea said as she laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl came back in the late afternoon when everyone was starting dinner. He walked through the house and to his room. She hadn't said anything to him about the clothes, she hadn't even knowledge that she had received them. He had set them in front of her door with a smirk, figuring he was going to get a rise out of her. He opened his door and went into the room, stopping in his tracks. His clothes were folded into neat little piles. He walked over to his bed and looked at the clothes. He picked up a shirt and smelled it.

" Fucking bitch." He said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting by Andrea, watching the fire. Carl was running around the yard with Rick and Shane chasing him. Everyone was watching the men play with young boy. Jillian had a small smile as the scene unfolded around her. Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open then slammed against the house, making everyone jump. Daryl was storming through the yard.

" You bitch!" He yelled.

" Here it comes." Jillian said softly to Andrea.

" Wow, Daryl, she washed your clothes without you asking and all you can say is, you bitch?" Andrea asked when he reached them. Daryl stopped walking as soon as he was in front of Jillian. She raised her eye brows at him.

" Did you need something, Dixon?" She asked.

" Don't you have any manners, young man?" Dale asked. " The lady did wash your clothes for you." Daryl looked from one face to another before he looked back at Jillian who was smiling. Everyone was waiting for him to speak but for once in his life, Daryl Dixon was lost for words. He leaned down slightly.

" Stay the hell out of my room." He said lowly before he walked away.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian walked slowly to her room later that night. Daryl had disappeared into the house and hadn't come back out. He even skipped dinner. She walked slowly up the stairs and down the hallway. She passed his room without a second glance. Daryl had made this a game and she had won this round but she didn't feel good for it. She had just reached her door and started to open it when his door whipped opened.

" So you can stalk around my room but I can't come into yours, is that how it is?" He snapped. Jillian closed her eyes without facing him.

" I didn't stalk around your room. I brought your clothes back to you. I thought it would be easier for you if I folded them into piles." She said.

" Oh is that it? You were just being nice and sweet!" He spat at her. Jillian sighed and faced him then. He expected her to be angry, he wanted her to be angry. But there was a different look on her face.

" You know, this game has been going on long enough, don't you think?" She asked. Daryl frowned.

" I ain't playing a game. What hell you talking about?" He asked.

" Yes, you are and you know it. You set your clothes in front of my door to piss me off and when it didn't you got pissed instead. Look, I'm tired and I don't want to play with you anymore. You are the whole person on this entire planet I have left alive." She said. " I am all you have. You brother is dead. My parents, well they were spared seeing this."

" What do you mean your parents were spared?" Daryl asked. He had actually really liked her dad, had even gone hunting with him a few times.

" My parents were killed a year ago in a car accident." Daryl felt a pain go through him then. She had adored her parents. They has spent a lot of time with them when he dated her.

" How?" He asked, his voice had lost some of the anger and roughness.

" It was winter and their car slipped on the ice. They crashed through a guard rail and went into the river. They weren't able to get out in time." Jillian said softly. Through the light of his flash light he could see she was struggling with her emotions. Daryl swallowed hard.

" I'm sorry, Jill." He said softly after a while. Only Double D ever called her Jill.

" I half expected you to show up at the funeral." She said.

" I was away, I didn't know." He said. She nodded.

" So you see, we don't have anyone left but each other. I'm not asking you to be my friend but can we just stop with the anger?" She said. Daryl didn't speak for so long that Jillian turned away to go into her room, her shoulders down.

" I ain't your friend." He said finally. Jillian's back was to him and she couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as a single tear fell down her cheek. " But I ain't got to be mean to you either." Jillian quickly wiped the tear away and faced him.

" I'd like that." She said softly. Without another word to her, Daryl turned and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Daryl leaned against his door as he listened to her door shut. He put his hand into his hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't see her cry. He had never been able to take it when she cried. He hated to admit it, but even now, he wanted to rush into her room and hold her close to him. He wanted to sooth her until she stopped crying. Daryl opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his side. He clutched them into fists. He couldn't have imaged what she had been through since her parents died.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review. *_

A little over 5 years ago:

Jillian was on the phone when he came down the porch. He couldn't see her but he could hear her and she was laughing softly. He stopped walking and listened to her. He was at the side of her apartment and he could tell she was outside on the porch. It didn't long before he could tell she was talking to her dad. He hadn't meant her parents yet even though they had been dating for nine months.

She had meant Merle because she had been to Daryl's place and he lived with Merle. He hadn't wanted to take her to his trailer, he was embarrassed of where he live, but she hadn't cared. At first her and Merle had gotten along well. She played drinking games with them, play fought with Merle, took every nasty comment he gave her with a smile and a comment back to him but lately that had changed. The more time Daryl spent with Jillian, the more Merle got mad. He didn't like that she was always around Daryl, that Daryl wanted her everywhere with him.

" I know, dad, I want you to meet him too." She was saying. " I just, I don't know how he feels about meeting my parents, you know? That's a big step." She paused in talking for a few minutes before she sighed. " Yeah, I'm totally falling in love with him." Daryl's heart stopped. " No, I haven't told him. He hasn't said it to me, I don't even know if he feels that way towards me, and I'm not going to rush it. If he feels it, someday he will tell me." Another pause. "Alright, I love you too and I will talk to you later."

He let go of his breath when he heard her screen door slam shut. He waited in his spot for a few minutes before he went to her apartment. He turned the corner and walked up to her screen door and looked in at her. Jillian's back was to him and she was in her small kitchen. He sighed and knocked lightly on her door. Jillian turned around and smiled at him.

" Why are you knocking?" She asked. He opened the door and shrugged.

" Just did." He said as he walked in. She smiled at him.

" So I made some dinner, you hungry?" She asked as he walked through the tiny living room. He went into her kitchen and took her into his arms. He kissed her slowly, drawing her breath from her. Jillian's hands came to rest against his chest. He tighten his hold of her quickly so she was completely against him. When he pulled away from her, he swept his hand over her hair. " Hi." She said softly.

" Hi." He said. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, she did love him. This beautiful girl was in love with Daryl Dixon. It was something he hadn't known he'd ever wanted. He smiled slightly. " What'd ya make your man?"

The night they first time had had sex, he had told her she was his, she was his woman and he was her man. He had told her he would protect her from anything and anyone. She laughed and said no one had ever talked to her like that. He had pulled her against him again and reminded her quickly that no one had ever made her feel as good as he had. He reminded her over and over again until late that first night, reminded her so many times she swore she couldn't cum anymore. From then on he called her either his girlfriend or his woman and he referred to himself as her man.

" I made salad and steak." She said as he let her go. He moved to the table that was right behind him. Her apartment was tiny so he only had to take two steps and he got to a chair. He sat down and watched as she got their plates ready.

" From that deer meat I brought you?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yep." She said. She set a bowl down in front of him with a salad in it. She set down a Bud Light in front of him, she didn't drink beer but she always kept some at her place for him. He always kept a bottle of Capt Morgan at his place for her.

" I never ate salad so much in my life." He said. She laughed and went back to the kitchen.

" It's good for you, Double D." She said as she grabbed their plates. She set one in front of him and one at her spot then sat down beside him.

" I think you're good for me." He said. She smiled again.

" I know I am." She said.

Another week had gone by and he was at her place for the night again. He was slowly moving his stuff into her apartment. It started with his clothes. He wanted to keep clothes at her place since he spent the night with her a lot. That night he had brought over a series of movies he had. They hadn't talked about moving in together but she knew what he was doing. Every time he came over, he had a hand full of stuff and she had cleaned out a draw in her dresser for him. He didn't have a lot of things but he didn't want bring everything he had at once. He had planned on bring things little by little and when it was all moved, he'd just never leave.

They had settled into the couch after dinner to watch a movie. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was nestled into him, her arm around his waist. He was running his fingers through her hair slowly. He kissed the top of her head then cleared his throat. His arm slipped from her shoulders to around her neck. She took a deep breath to inhale his scent as her hand played with the buttons on his shirt.

" Maybe we should go see your parents sometime." He said as he watched the tv. Her hand paused on his button.

" My parents? You want to meet my parents?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Been thinking about it. Why not? You don't want them to see your hick man?" He asked. She laughed and sat up better so she could look at him.

" My hick man?" She asked. He smiled but tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear. He tugged on her shoulder, making her snuggle back into him again. She put her head against his chest.

" Figured it's time. If I'm gonna keep being in love with you, I need to meet your family." He said.

And that was how Daryl Dixon told her he loved her. He had meant her parents the following week and two weeks after that, everything he owned was in her place. He left all the bigger stuff with Merle, the couches, TV, his mattress. Merle said he'd be back but Daryl hadn't believed him. As he put his clothes in the dresser next to hers, he was sure he'd never be back in that trailer with his brother.

Little did he know...


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review. *_

Present day:

The next day, when Daryl came outside for breakfast, Jillian was already by the fire. She had made coffee and was pouring it into cups then handing them out. Daryl looked at her, watching her as she smiled and spoke with Dale. Her eyes shifted past Dale to Daryl. She bit her lip slightly and dropped her eyes. When she looked up again, he was still coming her way. He noticed that her hand shook slightly as she handed Dale the cup.

" Can I get some of that?" Daryl asked, surprising everyone.

" Yeah, of course." She said. She picked up a cup she had sitting on the ground and poured him some coffee.

" Thanks." He said as she handed it to him. She nodded then looked away.

" Will you be hunting again today, Daryl?" Dale asked. Daryl raised the cup to his mouth and looked at her over rim. She had moved on to Andrea but he could see she was having a hard time not looking at him.

" No." Daryl answered Dale, but his eyes still on Jillian. Dale came over to him then as Daryl took a drink.

" Can I offer you some advice?" Dale asked softly. He had turned his back to the group and no one was paying any attention to them.

" What's that?" Daryl asked as he brought the cup down.

" Maybe it's time to let go of the past, maybe it's time to consider things weren't what they seemed to be." Daryl frowned and looked away from her. He meant Dale's eyes.

" What the hell you talking?" He asked.

" You got the look of a man that sees a woman he wants but thinks he can't have her." Dale looked back at Jillian. She glanced up at the two man then dropped her eyes when Daryl looked at her. "She's right there and there isn't anything stopping you from having her again but yourself." Daryl's frown deepen and he looked back at Dale.

" You know, you don't know shit." He said before he walked away.

The day passed like any other day. Rick, Shane, and Jillian decided to take stock of everything they had so they spend a lot of time in the basement. Daryl wondered around the house and the yard but soon got bored and went out into the woods even though he said he wasn't going too. He decided to come back right before dinner. He didn't always take down animals when he was out, the freezers in the house had plenty of meat, he just felt the need to be out there. Being in the woods calmed him down.

After dinner, everyone was talking, exchanging stories of their past around the fire. Daryl sat in but didn't talk. He was sitting on the ground directly across of her. She was struggling to not look at him, he could see it. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was watching her. He took a drink from his cup, still watching her over the rim as she talked quietly to Shane. He didn't like that the cop had seemed to have taken a liking to her. Something Shane said made Jillian laugh and that made Daryl grip his cup hard.

" So, the nearest town is a half hour away. Shane, Jillian, and I took stock of our supplies. We are pretty good on things but we should still try and raid the town. We are going to run out of things sometimes and I'd rather not wait for that to happen." Rick said. Jillian leaned in and whispered something to Shane. He bend his head down to hear her better and Daryl thought he was going to lose his mind. "Now I'm not asking anyone to go, everyone here knows how dangerous going into town is. Shane, Jillian and myself are going tomorrow, if anyone wants to go, your welcome to it."

" I'm goin." Daryl said as he dropped his cup. Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces, everyone but Jillian. He was staring right at her. " I'm goin. Take my truck and a car and fill them up with shit." Rick nodded.

" That's great." Rick said. " Thanks a lot." He said. Daryl nodded as everyone but Jillian looked away from him.

Everyone talked lightly through the night until it was time for bed. Daryl had gotten up about an hour before everyone else. He heard everyone come and go to their rooms and he paced the floor. He wanted to know if Shane was in her room, in her bed, but he knew he couldn't just go pounding on her door. He had no claim to her anymore. He thrust his hand into his hair as he walked over to the window. He was pissed. He was pissed that she was spending time with Shane and pissed that she was going to town. He decided to take a walk.

He crossed the backyard with his hands in his pockets. He was going to sit by the lake and try to relax. His shoulders were tense and the night sounds were just what he needed. If it was safe, he'd be out into the woods. He reached the lake in no time. He stopped walking and swore out loud. He hadn't meant too, he had thought he had cursed in his head. But Jillian turned around and they locked eyes. He couldn't just turn around and go back to the house. He walked over to where she was sitting on the bank and sank down beside her. He bent his knees and rested his arms on them. Neither one looked at each other.

" Ain't safe out here without a weapon." He said. His own cross bow was laying by his side.

" You have your bow." She said. His mouth went into a tight line.

" You ain't got to go to town." He said.

" You don't either." She said.

" You going for him?" Daryl asked.

" For who?" She asked.

" For the cop." She laughed softly.

" I'm going for the group." She said. They fell into silence again for a few minutes before she spoke again. " You don't have to go." He sighed then.

" Yeah, I do."

" Whys that?" She asked as she looked at him. He shook his head. ' For you.' he thought.

" For the group." Jillian laughed and looked away, making him look at her then. " What the hell you laughing at?"

" You." She said as she looked at him again. " Come on, Dixon. You and I both know that you don't play well with others. You could care less about the group." He shrugged then looked back over the lake. She smiled and looked away again. They fell into silence again. Daryl had a million thoughts whirling around inside him but he stayed quiet. " Well, it's going to be a stressful day tomorrow so I guess I better go to bed." She said with a sigh. When he didn't say anything, she stood up and wiped off her jeans. " Night." She said. He nodded but didn't talk.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review. *_

_Daryl was pacing the floor in their bedroom. His hands in clutched in tight fists. Merle had just called him and told he was Jillian in the car with another guy and they had been having sex. Daryl stupid, he should have seen that coming but she never gave off any sighs that she was cheating on him. He looked at their dresser and picked up a picture she had framed. It was of them. Daryl was sitting on the bed of his truck and she was sitting in between his legs. His arms were around her shoulders. Her head was tilted up to him and they were kissing. _

_Daryl felt his breath start to shake as he looked at it. He yelled and spun around, flinging the picture and frame at the wall behind their bed. He turned back around and swiped his arm across the top of the dresser, sending all the pictures she had sitting there to the floor. He ripped opened the drawers and started yanking out his clothes. For 15 months they had been living together. When he could, he'd take her to work and pick her up. He visit her at the diner during her shifts, he went to have dinner at her parents house once a week, they told each other they loved each other all the time and he had even started looking at engagement rings._

_He threw his clothes into his bags then went out to the truck, tossing the bags inside. He went back into the apartment and started packing up his stuff. He had the truck almost packed up when she walked into the apartment. He didn't see it at the time, had noticed it until much later, but she was crying and her hair was a mess. As soon as he saw her, he started yelling._

_" What the fuck is wrong with you! I gave you everything I could!" He yelled._

_" What are you doing? What are you talking about it?" She was crying._

_" Merle saw you in the car with that guy! He saw you fucking him! How could you do that to me!" She covered her face and started to sob loudly. " Was it good, Jillian? Did he get you off as hard as I do? Have you even gotten off with me or have you been faking it?" She dropped her hands and came to him then._

_" I was raped!" She cried as she reached for him. Daryl whipped away from her._

_" Don't! Don't fucking touch me! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You get caught cheating and you're actually gonna say you were raped! That's bullshit!" He yelled in her face._

_" Double D, Please! I need help!" She sobbed._

_" You need help alright! How could you tell a man you love him all this time then fuck someone else? Where did you meet him? How long has it been going on? Does he know about me? I should find him and beat his ass!" Daryl yelled as he started pacing._

_" Please, Double D! I need to go to the hospital! I need to call the police! Please, listen to me! I was raped!" She continued to sob._

_" I ain't doing shit for you! I hope you're happy with him! Fuck you!" He snapped before he left the apartment. He heard her fall to floor and start to scream but he ignored her and left. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl woke with a jump. He was panting in his sleep. He hadn't dreamed about the day in a long time. He brought his hand over his face then rested both hands on his head. That had been one of the worst days of his life. He never saw her again until coming to the house. He dropped his stuff at Merle's, quit his job without an explanation, and took for to the woods for three weeks. He had Merle call her when he got back, looking for his jersey and that was when she told him she had lost it.

He took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow down. Four years later and the memory of the day still affected him, still upset him. He covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. Today they were going to town and he needed a clear head. He got up and started getting ready for the day. When he started putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he noticed his hands were shaking.

Everyone said goodbye to them. Hugs were handed out to everyone but Daryl. He didn't like hugs so he shook a few hands. He went to his truck and leaned against it while Andrea and Jillian, Rick and Lori finished up their goodbyes. Andrea and Jillian had formed a sisterhood. Andrea was crying because she was scared. Jillian was hugging her, promising she'd be back. Daryl wanted Jillian in the truck with him, he didn't trust the cops to keep her safe but the memory of their break up was fresh in his mind thanks to the dream so he didn't ask her. Instead he drove behind them, alone in his truck.

The town they were going to was the town Jillian and Daryl had lived in so they knew their way around. Rick and Shane snuck into the police station, while Daryl and Jillian went into a clothing store. They knew every one's sizes and where going to get new clothes for the group. Daryl thought he had checked everywhere in the store, thought it was empty, but he learned quickly he was wrong.

Jillian was at the back of the store while he was at the middle. He was watching the doors to make sure no walkers walked in while she was filling the bags. When she was done with one bag, she'd tie it up then toss it to him. They had almost ten bags filled with shoes and clothes and were making good time until Jillian was grabbed by a walker.

" Dixon!" She screamed as the walker caught her and knocked her over.

Daryl took off towards the sound of the struggle. Jillian was holding the walker off her by having one hand on it's chest and on under the chin. Daryl aimed down his sites and fired the arrow into its head. Jillian pushed the dead dead walker to the side as he rushed up to her. He reached down and grabbed her by the shirt. He yanked her up and started rubbing his hands over her body.

" You bit?" Jillian was shaking and crying slightly. " Jill, you got bit? Jilly, talk to me! Are you okay?" His voice was panicked as he lifted up her shirt. He yanked it off her head and searched her chest and stomach.

" I'm okay." She said softly. He flipped her around and started running his hands and eyes over her back. " Dixon, I wasn't bit. I'm okay." She said as she stopped crying.

He flipped her back around and thrust his hands into her hair. He crushed his mouth against her. Her hands came to his shoulders as one of his slipped down her back to her waist. He yanked her against him hard as they made out fast. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned them around and slammed her into the dressing room behind them. He broke their kissing to suck on her neck. She whispered his name, bring him back to the present. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He slowly put her down and stepped away from her, his chest rising and falling quickly. He grabbed her shirt and tossed it to her.

" Cops gonna be coming soon. Let's go." He said.

" Dixon," She said. He held up his hand and shook his head.

" Put your shirt on and help me with the bags." Was all he said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* please review! *_

It was early evening when they got back the house. Neither Jillian or Daryl told Rick or Shane about what had happen in the store. Jillian rode back with the cops, both vehicles filled with things like clothes, shoes, soaps, bottle water and canned goods. Shane and Rick noticed the tension between them but figured they had had another fight. Jillian was sitting in the back seat of the car, not talking or looking at anyone.

Once they reached the house, everyone rushed them. Lori jumped on Rick and they kissed hard. Andrea almost ran to Jillian. The girls wrapped their arms around each other and Jillian felt a few tears slip from her eyes. Daryl watched the scene with slightly narrowed eyes as Dale joined the girls. He took his turn to hug Jillian tightly.

Clothes were passed out to everyone and the supplies were put away. They ate a quick dinner then everyone went to bed. The stress of the day had been hard on everyone. Daryl had just gotten into his room and slipped off his shirt when a knock came to his door. He sighed and prayed it wasn't her. He wasn't ready to face her and didn't want to talk about anything. He walked slowly to the door and opened it.

" I have something for you." Rick said.

" What's that?" Daryl asked.

" Can I come in?" Rick asked. Daryl sighed but moved out of the way. He closed the door behind Rick. Rick went to the dresser and leaned against it. Daryl walked over to the bed and sat down. " So a few years ago the town I lived in had a reporting of a rape." Rick had lived one town away from Daryl and Jillian. " Now most rape cases don't get solved but a few weeks after our report came in, we found out there was another rape in the town next to us, your town."

" I don't want to hear this." Daryl said.

" You need to." Rick said. " Now I never meant the other victims but cops talk, we share information. A young woman came in to the police station saying she was kidnapped and raped behind a drug store plaza. She was taken to the hospital and giving a rape kit."

" Let me guess, it came up negative?" Daryl snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" It came up positive. The thing about that rape case, the description of the man and how the rape happen matched what the victim said from my town claimed. An APB was sent out and the man was found pretty quickly. He confessed to the rape of around 20 women. Both victims picked him out in a line up." Rick said.

" Why you telling me this?" Daryl asked. Rick took a file out from behind his back.

" See I never learned the other vics name and hadn't thought about the case since it was solved. Then one day, Jillian tells Andrea and Lori about something that happen to her. Then Lori tells me what happen to Jillian and says that's why you two broke up." Rick said.

" Merle saw her fucking some guy, that's why we broke up." Daryl snapped.

" When we went to the station today, I searched the old case files." Rick pushed away from the dresser and walked over to the bed. He tossed the file beside Daryl. " You might want to look that over." Rick said before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Daryl frowned and refused to look at it. He got up and finished undressing. He grabbed the file and his flashlight then got into bed. He sat with it on his lap for a while before he opened it up. He figured Rick had gone through the trouble of finding it, he might as well read it, if nothing else, he could prove everyone who believed her story, wrong. Daryl settled into his bed and started reading.

_'_

_Vic one's, named Jillian Winters, statement:_

_" I had just come out the mall and was walking to my car when a car whipped up beside me. He rolled down his window and pointed a gun at me. He said he would shot me in the head if I didn't get into the car or if I yelled so I did what he asked. He drove us to the Drug Mart plaza and went around behind it. He held to gun down so if anyone was around they'd see us. He said people won't question it, they'd think we were a couple. He made me take my pants off. I kept asking him not to do it, that I won't tell anyone but he pushed the gun into my side and I got scared. I started to cry but he started yelling at me. He made me climb on top of him..."_

Daryl snapped the file shut and covered his face with his hands as he tilted his head back. He wasn't sure he could keep reading. He felt a range of emotions going through him. He didn't want to believe what he was reading because if it was true, he was the worst man in the world. If it was true, he had screamed in his woman's face after she had just been raped and he left her to deal with the aftermath alone as well as breaking her heart. He dropped his hands and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, he sighed and looked back at the file. He flipped to the next victims statement and quickly read through what she said. Her statement almost mirrored Jillian's. She had been picked up at the mall, had a gun pointed at her and made to get into the car. She was driven to the back of a plaza and made to climb on top of the man as well.

Daryl skimmed through other women's counts and found they all matched each other even though the women didn't know each other. His stomach was jumping and he felt sick. He skimmed through the file and found where the police take a statement from the rapist. He confessed to raping the women. He had been shown pictures of different women and picked out everyone he raped, Jillian was on the list of woman he ID.

' _Suspect's statement:_

_" I would wait outside malls and find girls that were alone. I had to wait until the parking lot was empty then I'd drive to the girls. I'd make them get into my car by pointing a gun at them and threaten to kill them. I'd take them to back parking lots and make them get on top of me. I wanted to humiliate them. Women has been making fun of me my whole life, saying I'm not hot enough or tall enough or I'm too fat, I wanted to make these women pay! I made them ride me until I got off. It seemed worst for them than just making them lay down while I raped them, seemed like a double rape..."_

Daryl chucked the file across the room. He bent his legs to rest his elbows on them and his head in his hands. She hadn't lied to him. She had been trying to tell him what happen and he was to stupid to listen to her. Merle was right there and he could have stopped it before anything had happen. Daryl had left her after she had just been humiliated and raped. He was supposed to protect her, he had promised to protect her and he had failed.

" Mother fucker!" He yelled as he stood up. He started pacing in his room again. " Stupid ass, mother fucker!" He cursed himself. She hadn't cheated on him at all. The last four years he had been thinking about what a bitch she was and he had been the asshole. He questioned himself over and over about how she could have treated him like that and he was the only who fucked up. He grabbed his flashlight and left his room.

When he got down to the lake he stopped in his tracks. Jillian was sitting on the bank, her hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking. Daryl knew she was crying. He didn't move, didn't speak, he just watched her. He didn't know what to say. He was the biggest piece of shit known to mankind. He wanted to swept her up over his shoulder and carry her to his room. He wanted to put her in his bed and hold her close to him. He wanted to wrap her in his arms but he stayed rooted to his spot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day washed over Jillian at once as she sat by the small lake. She had come so close to be bitten and Daryl had saved her. When the walker attacked her, she was sure she was dead. She was sure it would bite her before Daryl got to her. But he saved her and then he kissed her, hard. Her emotions about their break up were flowing over her uncontrollably. The hurt, the pain, and the heartbreak of it all were crashing into her and she couldn't stop them. She sobbed as she tried to take a deep breath. She felt someone crouch behind her a second before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

" Jill." Daryl's voice was soft and low. Jillian jumped and pushed away from him. She stood up quickly and wiped her cheeks.

" Look, I know what you said about not being out here without a weapon, I get it." She said quickly as she faced him. She was looking at the ground, hoping he didn't know she had been crying. " I was just going in." Daryl stood up and put one hand behind his neck. He wanted to say something to her, anything, he just didn't know where to start. Jillian started past him when Daryl reached out and took a hold of her arm.

" Wait, Jill...' He started as they stared at each other.

" Do me a favor, please?" She asked as she gently took her arm away from him. " Don't call me Jill anymore. My name is Jillian." He frowned slightly.

" I always called you Jill." He said. She nodded.

" You did and I always called you Double D. Good night, Daryl."

He didn't say anything as she walked away from him. He didn't stop her and tell her he's sorry for everything. He didn't say he still wanted her, needed her. He just let her walk away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

_* please review! *_

Jillian stayed in bed longer then she normally did. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to face the day where he continued to ignore her, where he pretended like he hadn't kiss her. She didn't think she could handle it but she knew she had too. She got out of bed and quickly brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair back then wiped down with the bowl of water and soap. After she was done, she dried off and got dressed. With a heavy sigh, Jillian went to her door and opened it.

Daryl slowly got dressed while he waited to hear her door. He had gotten back into his room last night and placed the file outside of her room with a note. He hadn't known what to say to her, how to bring it up so he did the only thing he could think of doing. His note said he was sorry, that Rick had brought the file back from the trip to town and Daryl had read it. He didn't what he expected from Jillian and he was nervous.

Jillian didn't even knock on his door. She stormed down the hallway and threw it open. Daryl was buttoning up his shirt but paused she was swept into the room, file in her left hand. She slammed the door shut and came over to his bed. Daryl was sitting on the right side of it and looked up at her. Jillian's eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. She was frowning and looked pissed despite having been crying.

" What the hell is this?" She snapped as she held the file up.

" It's your case file." Daryl said.

" Where the fuck did you get it?"

" Rick got it for me. You told Lori what happen, she told Rick and when we went to town yesterday, he got the file to show it to me. Guess he wanted me to know what really happen." Daryl said.

" So you just decided to put the file out in the hallway where anyone walking by could read it! What the fuck, Daryl!" She snapped.

" I ain't thought of it like that." He said, his voice low and quiet to her loud and yelling one.

" So what now, you read the file and you believe me? You had to read it to believe me?" A few angry tears were slipping their way down her red cheeks.

" I didn't know, Jill, I'm sorry." He said.

" Don't! Don't you dare call me that! You got no right to call me that anymore!" She threw his words to her right back into his face.

" I should have believed you." He said.

" It's too late now, Daryl, way too fucking late. You left me when I needed you most, didn't even consider what I was saying was true. When did you think I cheated on you? I changed my schedule at the diner to match your schedule, you came in at your lunch to see me everyday. If you had a day off during the week because it rained you took me to work. I was home on weekends with you. We were together every second of the day when we weren't working. How the fuck could I have cheated on you!" She yelled. Daryl stood up and started towards her.

" You're right, I'm sorry. I should have listen to you. I ain't got an answer or excuse for you. I fucked up." He said as he took a hold of her arms. She shook her head as she frowned at him.

" Fuck you." She almost whispered.

" What?" Daryl asked, thinking he hadn't heard her right.

" Fuck...You." She repeated slowly. She pulled away from him and slammed the file into his chest. "You can keep this. You might want to reread it so you can convince yourself more that I wasn't lying. I don't need it, I have relived the memories of it enough to last me a lifetime." She took a few steps backwards towards the door. Daryl started towards her again.

" Jillian, please, listen to me." He said.

" Don't Daryl, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. There is nothing you can say that will make this right, nothing." She said before she turned away and walked out of his room. Daryl shook his head and closed his eyes.

" Fuck!" Jillian heard him yell as she leaned against his door. She closed her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. " Fuck!" He repeated to say as she heard him moving around in his room. She pulled away from his door and hurried to her own room. She knew he was going to the woods and didn't want to see him when he came out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl stormed around the woods with anger guiding him. He was pissed, pissed at her for not letting him talk, pissed at Rick for giving him the file, and pissed at himself for fucking everything up. She had been the best thing that had ever happen to him. He knew her, he knew her mind was made up, she wasn't going to talk to him about it. Things had been bad between them since he came to the house and now they were going to be unbearable. She had nothing but hate in her eyes when she was yelling at him and he didn't know how to deal with her hating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian stayed in her room for most of the morning. Andrea had come to see if she was okay and Jillian had told her she was just not feeling well. She laid in her bed and cried off and on the entire day. She was going over their break up and the rape over and over again. She saw the hate and anger in his face when he yelled at her in their apartment. She saw the hate in the man's face that had kidnapped her. She covered her face and cried until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl came home around dinner time. He had made up his mind on how to handle her and went looking for her. He asked Andrea where Jillian was and was told she hadn't come out of her room the entire day. He took some dinner they had cook and made his way back to the house. He clicked on his flashlight and started up the stairs. He was going to make her listen to him, even if he had to lock her in her room.

Without knocking, Daryl opened her door. She was laying on her bed, not moving. He set her dinner down on the floor then moved to the dresser. Putting his shoulder against it, he pushed the dresser across the floor. It was heavier then he thought it was going to be so it was taking a little longer then he had planned. He knew she would either try and kick him out of her room or she'd leave when she woke up and found him there. He figured the dresser would allow him to say what he wanted.

Jillian woke to the sound of something being dragged across the hardwood floor of her room. She frown and sighed before she opened her eyes. She turned onto her back and stared in shock at Daryl. He had his left shoulder against the dresser and had pushed it so it was almost completely covering the door. She sat up as he swept a hand across his forehead to wipe away sweat. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him working. She became angry with herself for being attracted to him but she had always loved it when he full of sweat from either working or hunting.

" Dixon! What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

" Moving your dresser." He answered as he gave it one last push. He stood up and smiled at her. "Now you can't get away from me or kick me out." He said. He walked over to the plate of food he had made her and picked it up. He casually walked to her bed and sat the plate on the mattress. " You eat then we are talking." She crossed her arms over her chest as she started to shake her head.

" I'm not hungry." She said as he walked across her room.

" You ain't ate all day. You are eating. Besides I didn't ask you if you were hungry." He said as he grabbed the chair in the corner of her room.

" You can't just come in here and start ordering me around." She snapped as he started back towards her bed.

" I just did." Daryl said as he sat the chair down at the end of the bed. " You are going to eat everything on that plate and then we are going to settle things between us. I ain't going anywhere, I don't care if we are here all night. I got shit to say to you and I know you got shit to say me, shit I deserve to hear. So get to eating." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

_* please review! *_

For a while Jillian pushed the food around her plate, refusing to eat, while Daryl watched her from the end of the bed. She finally started eating when he leaned forward in the chair, rested his arms on his knees and threaten to get up and feed her himself. She knew he'd do it because one time she had been very sick and hadn't eaten in almost 48 hours. Daryl made her soup and forced the spoon in her mouth.

5 years ago:

" You are gonna eat this soup. This is what my mama made us when we were sick and we always got better, now eat." He said as he sat on their bed. Jillian was propped up on pillows, her hair damp with sweat from her fever.

" I can't, Double D. If I eat I'll throw up." She whined.

" Babe, you ain't ate in damn near two days, you are eating or I'm gonna force it down your throat. I got the trashcan here so if you need to throw up, just lean over and do it. Ain't nothing I haven't seen you do already. I'll just hold your hair like I did last night." Daryl said.

" I'm not eating." She said.

" I ain't giving you a choice. This is your last warning, eat this soup or I will make you." Daryl said.

" I'm not hungry." She said.

Daryl stood up and placed the soup on the night stand. He climbed into their bed and yanked her down by her legs. Jillian let out a small cry of surprise but he ignored her. He sat down carefully on her chest, pinning her arms with his legs. He reached forward and picked up the bowl. He spooned out some soup and shoved the spoon into her mouth while she was begging him to get off her. Jillian started to choke slightly but swallowed the soup down. She tried to turn her head away from him but he clamped his knees against the sides of her head so she couldn't move. He shoved another spoonful into her mouth again while she was protesting again.

" Now, you gonna eat or do we have to do this until it's gone? I don't mind either way." Daryl said as he stared down at her.

" I will eat it!" She explained. " Just get off me, you big, fat ass!"

" I ain't fat." Daryl said as he got off her. Jillian smiled as he sat down in the chair beside her. She pushed herself into a sitting position as he took out another spoonful of soup. He blew on it before bring the soup to her.

" I said I'd eat it." She said. He smirked.

" I know but I kind of like feeding you. So open up and eat the soup your man made you." Daryl said.

He fed her the soup until she had eaten the whole bowl. She didn't throw up so he made her a bath and changed their sheets while she relaxed in the hot water. He brought a clean tank top and pajama pants into their bathroom for her and after she was done, they curled up in their bed together and watched a movie.

She felt almost 100% better the next day and it became her turn to take care of him. He cursed her after each time he threw up. Since he didn't have long hair to hold back, Jillian sat on the floor and rubbed his back. Then she made him the soup and fed it to him. He tried to get out of eating it but Jillian gave him a nasty look and it shut him up right away.

Present day:

After Jillian finished eating, Daryl got up and took the plate from her. He carried it to the dresser and set it down before he returned to the chair again. Jillian crossed her arms and sat indian style in the bed but refused to talk or meet his eyes. Daryl tilted his head without thinking and his eyes travelled up her legs. She was wearing a pair a white shorts and he could see up them to her little black panties.

" Talk to me." Daryl said as he brought his eyes to her face. She shook her head. Daryl sighed and stood up. He walked around the bed and stood by it's side. " Talk to me." He said again.

" No." Jillian said, without looking at him. Daryl grabbed her legs in a flash and yanked her down the bed. Jillian screamed and tried to fight him as he climbed on top of her. " Get the fuck off me!" She yelled.

" No, not until you talk to me." He said. He was sitting on her stomach, staring down at her. Jillian raised her head up.

" Get off me." She said. He leaned down, resting his hands on the bed and putting his face inches from hers.

" Make me." He said. He expected to see anger flash through her eyes then. They both knew she'd never be able to get him off her. Jillian laid down and looked away from him.

" I hate you." She whispered. He frowned.

" What?" He asked. Jillian wiped her eye than she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Apart of me does anyway." She said. He got off her but stayed on her bed. He bend his legs and rested his arms on his knees, his left hand holding onto his right wrist. Jillian pushed herself back up into a sitting position again. She covered her legs with her blanket. " You didn't even let me tell you what happen. You screamed at me, broke our picture frames, then walked out of me. You disappeared, Merle wouldn't even talk to me, he yelled at me and I did nothing wrong." She said. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she looked at him. " I did nothing wrong." She repeated.

" No, you didn't. I'm sorry." Daryl said softly.

" I was scared for my life, had a gun shoved in my face, kidnapped and raped. What should have happen then was I come home and tell you Then you come with me to the hospital, you hold my hand while the doctor looks around at me and inside me, you comfort me while they take samples and I talk to the police, and you hold me while I criedmyself to sleep. But you know what did happen?" Daryl felt his breathing slow down as he waited for her to continue. " I came home, you screamed at me, accuse me of cheating and stormed out of my life. I drove myself to the hospital, I cried alone while the doctor repaired a tear I had inside me, inside me, Daryl. I had to have stitches put inside of me. I cried alone while the police took my statement, I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I had to quit my job and move."

" Why?" Daryl asked, he just wanted to keep her talking.

" At first I was too much of a wreck to work," She started as she stared down at her lap. " They understood though. But when I came back to work, every time the door opened I expected to see you, I hoped to see you. You filled our apartment even though you weren't there anymore. Every part of our apartment held memories of us and I just couldn't take it anymore." She said. She paused talking to cover her face with her hands. She took a deep breath then dropped her hands and an entirely different emotion took over her face. She was suddenly anger with him. " My life fell apart and the one person who was supposed to be there for me disappeared. You promised me you'd take care of me and at the first sign of trouble you bolted." He nodded.

" I did." He said.

" Is that all you have to say, Daryl? Is that really all you have to say to me?" She asked.

" I can't say anything else." It was his turn to drop his voice. " I'm sorry. It wasn't easy on me either." Jillian dropped her hands and stood up quickly. He watched as she started pacing beside the bed.

" It wasn't easy on you, are you fucking shitting me!" She snapped. " I mean, your kidding me, right? You have no idea what I went through!"

Daryl crawled across her bed and took her hand to stop her. He moved to sit on her bed so his legs were over the edge. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach. Jillian stiffened but he didn't pull away. He pulled away to pull up her shirt then nestled into her stomach. He placed a few light kisses against her skin. Jillian closed her eyes and her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

" I quit my job the day I moved out," He said. He sucked a small part of her skin into his mouth then let it slowly,and dragging his teeth against her skin. Jillian felt a soft moan escape her against her will. " I went into the woods for three weeks straight, only eating what I could kill." He moved to another part of her stomach and did the same thing again. " I refused to talk to anyone about you." His mouth gazed her skin, his breath swept across her. " My world ended that day and never started back up again." He finished as he looked up at her.


	15. Chapter 15

_* please review! *_

After a while of talking and long pauses, Daryl and Jillian were laying on opposite ends of the bed. He had his hands behind his head while hers were resting against her stomach. He had his knees bent and she had her ankles linked together. He was staring at the ceiling and she was looking straight ahead at her. They were both taking all everything that had happen.

She had cried, yelling, whispered and shouted at him. She had paced, sat on the floor, sat on the bed, and laid across it. Daryl had listened while sitting with his back against the wall, his legs spread out. He watched her pace while sitting on the floor against the bed. He took her yelling at him while he laid on his side on her bed and he had hugged her when she cried. He spoke softly to her while stroking her hair until she calmed down. If they had a working clock, it would have told them it was close to 2 o'clock in the morning when they had finally run out of things to say to each other.

" I'm tired." She said softly.

" Go to sleep." He said.

" Are you staying in here?" She asked as she looked at him. He sighed then looked at her.

" Thought I should. Might wake everyone up if I tried to move the dresser right now." He said. She nodded and looked away from him. They were quiet for a while before he stood up.

" Where are you going?" She asked as she sat up. He smiled to himself then he bent down and started undoing his laces.

" Thought I'd take off my shoes before I settle in." He said.

" Oh yeah, okay." She said.

She moved to get under the covers as her stomach started to jump and her pulse increased. Jillian reached out to the night stand and clicked off her flashlight. He had his on at the other side of the bed. When she finally got under the covers, she turned her back to him. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she heard Daryl start to get undressed.

Daryl watched her back as he undid the buttons of his shirt. He let the shirt fall to the floor and started to undo his pants. She settled deeper into the bed as he slipped out of his pants and climbed back into her bed. He continued to stare at her back, wanting to reach out and touch her but keeping his hands to himself. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, to feel the softness against his fingers but he didn't know how she would react. He stayed that way, laying on his left side, facing her until he fell asleep.

When Daryl woke in the morning, she was cuddled against him. They were facing each other and he had his arm around her waist. She had one hand against his chest while her other hand was holding onto his boxers. He moved his hand to her hair as he watched her sleep. He let the strands flow through his fingers. He realized he had actually slept good for a chance. He could say he hadn't sleep that good in years.

He moved slightly which made her tighten her hold on his boxers. It also made her fingers slide a little farther into them and against his skin. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. He was having an instance, strong reaction to being near her and having her hand on him. She was the only female in the world that had ever been able to make him that hard that fast. Of course he hadn't been with another female as long as he had been with her.

He had some girlfriends in high school but they hadn't lasted long. Most got on his nerves and after high school, he didn't see the point of having one around. After Jillian, he hadn't wanted one. He had so many one night stands he had lost count. He'd meet them at bars then take them either in his truck or at their place. It was sex, he had gotten off, but none of it felt like it had with her and that had made him hate her more.

Daryl took a hold of her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from him. He took a hold of her hand on his chest and brought it to his mouth. He placed a kiss against her palm then slipped from her bed. He pulled his pants on then gathered his shoes and shirt. He walked over to the door and shouldered the dresser. He pushed as slowly as he could. He didn't want to wake her so he pushed it just enough so that he could open the door and slip out of her room.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian and Andrea were in the basement later that day getting together meat for dinner that night. Jillian woke up as Daryl moved the dresser from the door but she pretended she was still sleeping. She waited until he was gone for a while before she moved. She brought her hand to the spot he had been sleeping on. It was warm from his body and she slipped into the spot. She buried her face into the pillow he had been using and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and sighed. After a while she got up and got ready for the day. Their whole night was flowing through her. Their talking, her yelling, him calmly watching as she paced the floor, and his words, so soft and sorry she had cried at hearing them.

" So, what happen last night?" Andrea asked, bring Jillian out of her mind.

" What do you mean?" She asked as she looked through the shelves. Daryl was standing on the stairs, listening to them. He always seem to come into a conversation at the right time.

" Well, we all heard you yelling at Daryl last night, although I couldn't hear what you were saying. Then this morning, I saw Daryl coming out of you room in jeans only. So what happen?" Andrea asked.

" Oh, nothing. I mean, nothing sexual if that's what you're getting at." Jillian said. Andrea laughed as she faced her. She leaned against the freezer.

" Well, I hate to admit this, but wow. Who knew Daryl Dixon looked like that without a shirt on? So hot!" She said. Jillian looked passed the shelves to her friend and smiled.

" I could have told you that." She said. Andrea laughed.

" I just never saw him like that, you know?" She said. " So, it made me wonder... what was he like in bed?" Jillian laughed as she started looking through the shelves again.

" Pretty fucking amazing." She said. " The man has skills I never experienced before. He definitely knows how to use his hands and mouth. I won't even get started on how great the actual sex was." She said. Daryl smiled as he leaned against the wall. Andrea laughed as she went back to looking in the freezer.

" I always figured he was the type of man that just cared about himself in the bedroom." Andrea said.

" Oh no. Daryl always made sure I was completely taken care of." She said.

Daryl heard their voices coming nearer so he quietly walked up to the basement door and opened it. He slammed it shut so they'd know he was there. He was coming down the stairs as they turned the corner. Andrea's face turned red as she muttered a hello then brushed past him quickly, holding the meat for dinner in her hands. Jillian had an assortment of canned vegetables in hers. Daryl and Jillian stopped to talk to each other.

" Hey." He said.

" Hi." her voice was low and soft.

" Do you need help carrying anything?" Daryl asked. She shook her head.

" I'm okay." He nodded and they stood facing each other for a few seconds before she spoke again. " So we friends now?"

" Yeah, I guess that's about right." He said.

" Okay then, I guess I will see you later then." Jillian said.

" Yeah, I guess you will." Daryl said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* please review! *_

Being friends with her wasn't really what he had in mind but he'd take what he could get. He went into the basement to find himself something to eat and to think. Maybe being friends was the right thing to do. Maybe it was the right way to rebuild something with her. He could regain her trust, show her how sorry he was and make up for lost time.

He needed something to clear his head but he didn't want to go into the woods. He decided to go for a short drive on his bike. He hadn't been driving it much so the gas tank was full. There hadn't been any walkers around so he won't have to worry about the noise drawing attention. Daryl decided he'd get something to eat, then take a drive to past the time.

5 and a half years ago:

They had been dating each other for 6 months and he had finally convinced her to let him take her for a ride on his bike. She had never been on one before and was nervous. Daryl was sitting on the bike, a helmet on his lap, waiting for her to on. Jillian was shifting her weight from one leg to the next while she played with the hem of her shirt. He hadn't started it up, he was just sitting there, watching her.

" I don't know about this, Double D." She said.

" It will be fine. I have been driving bikes for years." Daryl said.

" I'm nervous." She said. He held his hand out to her.

" Trust me, Jill." He said.

She sighed and took his hand. He pulled her to the bike and she climbed on behind him. He handed her the helmet which she put on quickly. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pumping. She brought her legs completely against the back of his and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to turn it on. Daryl looked down at her arms and smiled to himself. He had never asked a girl to ride with him and he was proud to have her there behind him. It almost felt natural to have her there with him.

" You ready, Babe?" He asked.

" No." She said, making him laugh.

When he started up the bike, she jumped and tighten her hold of him. He didn't think she could get any closer to him but she buried herself into his back and he could feel her shaking. As he started through the parking lot of her apartment complex, he reached down and started rubbing one of her arms with his hand.

" Hold on to the bike!" She squealed, making him laugh again. He squeezed her arm then took a hold of the bike.

He took them out onto the road and they rode around for almost a half an hour. She never lessen her hold of him. At stop lights, he caught a few guys checking her out and it didn't bother him for a chance. Usually, if he saw a man checking her out, he'd get pissed. He didn't like it having men looking at his woman like they wanted to steal her. But with her on the back of his bike, he knew they were looking at him like he was a lucky son of a bitch because there was a hot girl holding on to him.

When they got back to her apartment, he stopped the bike and she pulled off the helmet. She gave it to him and ran her hands through her hair. She slipped off the bike while he stayed sitting on it. He smiled at her but she wasn't smiling back. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as she shifted her weight again on her legs.

" Happy? I took a ride." She said. He started to laugh, making her frown deepen. His laugh grew until he was almost bursting with it. " What the hell are you laughing at?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Daryl steadied the bike before he got off of it. He reached out and took a hold of her shirt. He pulled Jillian to him, putting one hand into her hair. He kissed her hard enough to steal her breath away. Her hands came to his chest as they made out for a few minutes. Her body was tingling from the ride and him. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

" What was that for?" She almost whispered to him.

" You were white as a sheet, even your lips were pale. I thought maybe I'd bring some more color back to your face." He said. She laughed softly.

" I think you managed to do that." She said as she pulled away to look at him.

" Not yet I ain't." Daryl said. He bend down and swept her up and over his shoulder. Jillian laughed as he started to carry her up the stairs and over to her apartment.

Present day:

Daryl came back from his ride feeling lighter and more relaxed then he had in months. He walked up the stairs and into the house. He walked through the house and to the back yard. It was almost dinner time and he found Jillian, Lori, and Andrea cooking up some hamburgers. Jillian looked up from the fire as he came out of the kitchen. He noticed that she bit her lip to keep from smiling as she dropped her eyes. Daryl felt himself grin, she still had feelings for him, he was sure of it. She won't want to stay friends for long. They were never made to be just friends.

Jillian was his match in almost every way. She always seemed to have an understanding about him, even when they had first started dating. She got his temper and his moods. When he was pissed about work or Merle, she'd just sit there and listen to him rant and rage. He'd pace through her apartment yelling about whatever had upset him and she'd just let him. She never tried to tell him everything would be fine or that he should calm down, she just let him go then afterwards she let him thrust into her hard and fast. She let him take her whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted.

Before her, Daryl would have said he had a sex drive, it wasn't as high as most guys but it was there. As soon as he meant her though, it sky rocketed. Her sex drive was through the roof and it brought his up. She wanted him all the time and never turned him down. She was up for any position and had even shown him a few things. They were a perfect match for each other.

Jillian knew Daryl had a habit of staring. He stared at her before they had started dating. His eyes had followed her through the diner as she worked. After they started dating, it hadn't stopped. She had even caught him watching her while she slept sometimes. She was always asking him why he stared at her or what he was looking at but he never answered her. He would just smile and look away with a shake of his head. Now that they weren't dating anymore, he continued to stare at her. Just like he was doing now.

Everyone was eating around the fire with Daryl sitting across from Jillian. She was trying to act like she hadn't notice. She busied herself with eating and breathing slowly as to not blush under his attention. He had always made her blush. But it didn't help when Andrea leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

" Why is he staring at you like that?" She asked. " I mean, he's not even trying to hide the fact that he's gawking at you." Jillian started to laugh, making the group glance at the girls. Jillian turned her face from Daryl so he wouldn't see what she was saying.

" Don't point it out! I'm having a hard enough time not blushing!" She whispered, this time it was Andrea's turn to laugh.

" What you girls talking about over there?" Dale asked. The girls glanced at each other then back at the group.

" Well, Jillian and I were talking the other day and we were wondering who would win in a football match between Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl." Andrea said. Rick and Shane both sat back and looked at each other before looking back at the girls.

" I would." Shane said. Daryl's eye brows went up.

" I doubt that." He said. Andrea bumped Jillian shoulders and the two girls giggled together.

" I'm a cop, I'm built for physical work." Shane said. Daryl sat back in the chair then.

" So what? I'm a hunter plus I played backyard football for a while." He said.

" You played football? I have a hard time seeing that." Rick said.

" He did." Jillian spoke up then. Daryl smiled as he looked at her again. " He was really good at tackling and taking people down." She smiled back at him.

" Now that I can see." Rick said.

" Well I say, let's get a match going." Shane said.


	17. Chapter 17

_* please review! Im trying to decide if I want to make their friendship last alil longer, make her start to fall for him all over again before they start kissing or stuff, let me know what you think about that. *_

Daryl went into the house to change his clothes quickly. The group had arranged chairs and set up end zones using things they had found in the basement. Shane and Rick were throwing the football back and forth between each other. Jillian was standing with her back to the door while she watched everyone, the whole group was buzzing with excitement. She didn't even hear him when Daryl came up beside her.

" Do something for me?" He asked, making her jump. She looked at him as he handed her his jersey. " Wear this for me." He asked. A chill went through her and she smiled slightly.

" Okay." She said as she took it from him. Her eyes flowed down him without meaning too. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and faded grey cargo pants. She had always loved him in blue and he knew it. She brought her eyes to his face and he smiled. He noticed her check him out. " Yeah, okay." She said softly.

" I haven't done this is four years." He said.

" I sure you will remember how it's done." She said. He put his hand behind his neck as he put his weight on his right leg.

" You think? You know, I have been looking for a reason to take that cop out." He said.

" Which one?" She asked.

" Shane." Daryl said as he dropped his hand.

" Why?" Jillian asked. He smiled as he looked away from her. His eyes shifted through the people then came back to her face.

" Cuz he looks at you, checks you out and I don't like it." Daryl said. She bit her lip slightly. He reached forward and took a hold of her arm. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. " Put my jersey on, please." He whispered to her before he squeezed her and pulled away. He winked before he walked out to their makeshift field.

Jillian's heart was racing but she slipped his jersey over her head. She sighed loudly as his scent enveloped her. The hair on her neck stood on ends. She watched as Daryl joined Shane, Rick, and Glenn. He had one hand on his hip as they started talking together. Shane looked past Daryl to Jillian then motioned to her. Daryl and Glenn had their backs to her but they turned and glanced her way. Daryl grinned then looked back to the boys.

The teams where with Rick and Shane on one team and Daryl and Glenn on the other. Lori and Carl sat on one side of the ' field' and Dale, Andrea and Jillian on the other side. Rick and Shane would have the ball first and they decided that which team scored 5 times first would be the winner. Andrea and Jillian took hands as the game started.

Jillian was nervous and excited to watch him play. She had always loved it when he played football. She had listened to him and his friends talking at the diner for a few nights in a row about a month after she had meant him. They had been trying to talk him into playing but he always said no. She made an off handed comment about how she thought it was would be hot to see him tackling and knocking down guys. The next night, she had found out that he agreed to play. She always wondered if it was because of what she had said. She started coming to the games as soon as he started playing and she had been right, it was hot. He had two jerseys so when they started dating he just gave her one to wear even though it was pretty big on her.

Glenn turned out to be better then Daryl had expected. While he couldn't take down Rick or Shane, he was fast and could run like the wind. So Daryl passed him the ball then tried to take out Rick and Shane as Glenn ran to their end zone. Everyone was laughing, clapping, and cheering them on. They were all getting dirty as they tackled and fell to the ground.

" Wow, Daryl really is hot." Andrea whispered to Jillian. They watched as he took a step back with the ball in his hands. Glenn was tearing off down the field and when he turned to look behind him, Daryl launched the ball into the air then took off running as Rick tried to tackle him. Rick jumped and fell to the ground, missing Daryl by inches. " You are so lucky."

" How's that?" Jillian asked as her dark blue eyes followed Daryl. He grabbed Shane by the waist and threw him to the ground like Shane was nothing.

" Come on, Jilly, you know as well as I do that you are going to hook up with him again." Andrea said as Glenn scored another point.

After a while Glenn and Daryl scored the final point and won the game. Jillian, Dale, and Andrea stood up and started cheering and clapping. Daryl and Glenn shook hands with Rick and Shane while everyone was smiling. Rick and Shane walked over to Lori and Carl while Daryl and Glenn started to the other side. Dale and Andrea went to Glenn who looked whipped and tired. Dale smacked him on the back while Andrea hugged him.

Daryl ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair as he walked over to Jillian. She was standing by the chair she had been sitting in. He smiled as he reached her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Jillian smiled and put her arms around his waist. She felt him brush a kiss against the top of her head before he pulled away.

" Fucking shit, I'm tired." He said as he dropped his arms from her.

" I bet." She said softly. He grinned at her as she bit her lip slightly.

" Walk me to my room?" He asked.

" Yeah, okay." Jillian said.

They walked through the yard in silence after telling everyone good night. Daryl wanted to reach out and take her hand but he didn't allow himself. He kept his hands in fists at his side. Jillian had her arms loosely crossed over her chest. The house was dark so Daryl grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen table and clicked it on. Jillian followed behind him through the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs. They stopped walking by his room where he faced her with another smile. Jillian started to pull off the jersey but he stopped her by placing his hands on hers.

" Keep it." He said.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" You like it, you have had it all these years, I shouldn't have taken it from you." Daryl said.

" I took it from you first." She said. She noticed that he had started rubbing her fingers with his.

" I gave it to you. Had no right to demand it back from you." He said. She swallowed slowly, trying to push down the lump that had formed in her throat.

" Thanks." She said. His smile was easy as he gazed at her.

" Well, we better go to bed. We were up late last night." He said.

" Yeah, we were. I will see you tomorrow then." She said. He nodded then handed her the flashlight. He had one in his room. He squeezed her hands before he let them go. He took a hold of his door knob and opened the door.

" Night." He said as he stepped into his room.

" Night." Jillian said.


	18. Chapter 18

_* please review! Thank you for the reviews and comments I have gotten! *_

Jillian waited until she head everyone come through the hallway and their bedroom doors shut. Another hour went by before she crept out of her room. She didn't turn her flashlight on until she got down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen and out into the back yard. She walked quietly through the back to the lake where she stripped off her clothes and quickly went into the water. It was a warm night and the water helped calm her nerves. She went in til the water reached just under her breasts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The steam was their source of drinking and cooking water and it didn't run from the lake.

" What'd I tell you about coming out here without a weapon?" Daryl's voice startled Jillian, making her drop in the water to cover herself before she faced him.

" What are you doing out here?" Jillian asked.

" Asking you the same thing." Daryl said. He sat down on the bank and started undoing his shoes.

" I'm just relaxing." She said. He slipped off his shoes and socks then stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. " What are you doing?" She asked, her voice on the edge of panic. Daryl paused with his shirt dangling from his hand.

" I'm coming swimming." He said before he dropped the shirt.

" But I don't have any clothes on." She said. He smiled as he undid his pants.

" Yeah, I saw that. Don't worry, Jillian, i will keep my boxers on." He said as his pants fell to the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself better.

" Can you bring me my shirt?" She asked. He laughed but leaned down and picked up her shirt.

" So the night I got here, you had no problem stripping down to your panties in front of me and now you don't want me to see you?" Daryl asked as he started towards her.

" I was trying to shock you, you were being a dick" She said softly. He nodded without smiling then.

" I was and you did. I didn't expect to find you in my jersey." He said as the water reached his waist. Jillian felt herself blush. She hadn't expected him to find her in it either. When he got closer to her he held her shirt out by his finger tips. " Come and get it." He mocked her. Jillian tilted her head but a slow smile came across her face.

" Oh it's like that?" She asked. He smiled in return.

" Yeah, it's like that." He said. Jillian took a deep breath then dropped her arms and stood up. Daryl hadn't been expecting her to do that so his eyes went right to her breasts as she started towards him. She reached out and snatched her shirt from him then gave him her back.

" Did you just check out my tits?" She asked as she slipped the shirt on. He laughed.

" Guess I did." He said.

They swam together for a while, keeping a responsible distance from each other and talking quietly. Daryl told her how he came to be around the group and Jillian told him how she had gotten out of the town. They talked about where they had been working the past four years and what they had been doing. He was surprised at how well they still got along together.

" You getting cold?" He asked her when he noticed she was shivering slightly.

" Just a bit." She said.

" You want to get out?" Please say no, he thought, please stay.

" No, I'm kind of having fun with you." She said. He smiled and swam over to her.

" Come here then." Daryl said as he took her arm. He pulled her over to him and she slipped her arms around his shoulders. He took a hold of her legs and pulled them around his waist. " You don't have panties on." He said. She shook her head.

" I told you." She whispered as his hands slid up her thighs.

" I forgot." He said, his voice low. They locked eyes as she held her breath. His hands continued up her thighs and had almost reached her ass before he stopped them. He moved more one arm around her lower back to hold her against him. " Warmer?" He asked. She nodded as she swallowed hard. He tighten his hold on her back which brought her chest flat against his. She bit her lip without thinking, making him groan. " Don't do that shit." He said, keeping his voice low.

" What?" She asked.

" Bit your lip like that. You know what that does to me." He said. She laughed lightly and looked away.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" I don't believe you, you always were a tease." He said. Her eyes flew right back to his face.

" I am not!" She said, making him grin.

" Are too!" He said with a laugh.

" I ain't!" She said, mocking him.

" Oh you gonna make fun of me now?" He asked. She laughed as she started rubbing her hand up and down the back of his neck without thinking.

" Well, you make it so easy." She said.

" Bitch."

" Bastard." They smiled at each other for a few minutes before he spoke again.

" Remember when I took you to paintball for the first time?" He asked. She nodded with a little smile.

" I had welts and bruises for weeks. Remember when I made you eat salad for the first time?" He laughed again.

" I said, I ain't a rabbit." He said. She smiled and nodded.

" But you ate them every time I made them."

" Yeah, course I did. You made them for me." Jillian realized she was playing with his hair as they floated around. Her hand dropped suddenly as she blushed slightly. She looked away quickly. " Don't stop." He said.

" Don't stop what?" Jillian asked as she looked at him.

" Messin with my hair. Felt good." He said. They had their eyes together again. " Used to love it when you did that." He said, his voice still low. Jillian's face fell slightly as she pulled away from him. She covered her mouth with her hand as she turned away.

" I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She said as she started swimming away from him. Daryl frowned.

" What's wrong?" He asked as he started towards her.

" Nothing." She called back. " Will you turn away so I can get out of the water?" She asked.

" Jillian, we used to live together, used to take all our showers together, you used to walk around naked to tease me." Jillian faced and nodded.

" I did but we aren't there anymore. We aren't on that level anymore." Daryl sucked in his breath but turned around. He heard her walking through the water and after a few minutes she spoke again. "You can turn around now." Daryl sighed but faced her. She was completely dressed and standing on the bank.

" Going in?" He asked.

" Yeah. You?" She asked.

" In a little bit." Daryl said.

" Alright, well good night." Jillian said.

" Night."


	19. Chapter 19

_* please review! Thank you for the reviews and comments I have gotten! *_

Daryl packed up his backpack quickly then left his room the next day. He knew she was down in basement so he made his way there. She always pulled out whatever food they needed for the day in the morning. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen to get to the stairs. He jogged down them with excitement going through him for the first time in years.

" Jillian, what cha doing?" He asked as he rounded the corner. She looked up from the shelve she was looking at.

" Picking out lunch and dinner." She said.

" Well stop. I made plans." Daryl said as he came up to her.

" Plans?" He took her hand and started pulling her to the stairs.

" Ask Andrea to get the stuff ready for the day. You and I got shit to do." He said.

Jillian followed Daryl outside and over to his truck. She hadn't noticed that he had his bike out. He had a backpack slung across his back and the cross bow in his other hand. She noticed he looked light and happy for the first time since he had arrived at the house. His shoulders weren't carrying tension anymore. Jillian followed him around the truck but stopped short when she saw the bike. Daryl strapped his cross bow onto the back and slipped onto the bike, giving her a smile.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" We are going for a ride." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" Not on that." She said. He nodded with a grin. " No. I got on it one time and that's it. I'm still scared of them." He tilted his head slightly.

" Please. I got somewhere I want to take you and I can't get there with my truck. You know I'm a good driver, I ain't gonna let you get hurt." He said as he took off the backpack. " I want to work on you trusting me again." She sighed but came to him.

" You want me to wear the backpack?" She asked.

He smiled and handed it to her. Jillian slipped it onto her back then pulled herself on the bike behind him. He started the bike up as she pulled herself closer to him, her legs coming into his, her chest coming to his back. She briefly closed her eyes before she took a hold of his sides. She didn't put her arms around him, like he expected her to do but he didn't say anything. He glanced behind him as he started backing the bike up.

" Ready, Jill?" He asked once he clear his truck.

" Do I have a choice?" She asked, making him smile. He hit the gas quickly, making the bike shoot forward. Her whole body jumped as she squealed. She wrapped her arms around him, making him grin as they drove towards the woods. She wrapped herself against him and he loved feeling her warmth.

" Where are those two going?" Dale asked Rick as they watched Daryl and Jillian riding away.

" He's trying to date her, to whoo her. Do you believe he asked me for some tips on how to repair their relationship?" Rick asked.

" Your kidding?" Dale asked.

" I wish it was. Most uncomfortable conversation I have ever heard...in my life." Rick said.

Daryl drove carefully through the woods, watching out for any roots that might be sticking out. He had planned this route ahead of time but he still wanted to be careful. He had slowed the bike down once they got farther into the woods. She had started to let go of him, ready to move her hands to his sides instead around his waist, but Daryl stopped her by taking a hold of her arm with one of his hands. He rubbed her arm as he drove along. He tried to ignore the tension he felt coming from her. He wasn't going to let anything ruin the day he had planned. He was going to make her fall in love with him again.

He finally stopped the bike by a tree and a large clearing. She gasped as she saw a large blanket spread out of the ground in the center of the clearing. There was a basket sitting on it and two glasses leaning against it. Daryl smiled as he turned off the bike. He knew she hadn't been expecting anything like what she saw. Rick had suggested the picnic and Daryl had come out when he took a ride the other day and set everything up.

" What is this?" Jillian asked as he slipped off the bike.

" A picnic." He said as he took her hand. He helped her off the bike but she didn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. He interlaced their fingers as he pulled her to the blanket.

When they first started dating, he had never understood her need to touch him. She'd reach for his hand, or lightly touch his arm, she'd do little things just to make sure she was touching him and he didn't get it. After a few weeks he found himself doing the same thing to her. He wanted her skin against his, almost craved it. He'd pull her as close to him as he could, they'd hold hands tightly or always had their arms around each other.

" You did this?" Jillian asked as she looked at him. Daryl smiled before letting go of her hand. He took the back pack from her then took her hand again.

" Yeah, did it the other day." He led her to the middle of the blanket and pulled her to sit down beside him. " Made us lunch, brought us drinks and just thought we'd spend the day here. You used to like spending the day in the woods. Ain't no walkers so I thought we could walk around or just be here." Daryl said.

" I can't believe you did this." She said quietly. He smiled as he opened the basket up.

" Ain't nothing fancy, just peanut butter and jelly." He said. Jillian sighed, making him look at her. She was sitting indian style with her arms crossed. Her eyes looked like they were welling up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing." She said softly.

" It's somthing cuz you look like your gonna cry." He said.

" I can't tell you how many times I dreamed about this, how many times I wish you'd come back and believe me. I just can't believe you're here." She said as she wiped an eye. " I'm being such a baby right now."

" You ain't a baby." He said as he took her hand. " Let's just sit down, eat, and talk. I just want to enjoy the day with you." He said. She smiled slightly but nodded.

" I'd like that." She said.


	20. Chapter 20

_* please review! Thank you for the reviews and comments I have gotten! *_

Daryl and Jillian ate together and talked quietly. He was wearing one of his shirts that he knew she loved. It was a grey button down with the sleeves cut out. He had cut almost all the sleeves out of his shirts because he hunted so much and got hot. He was wearing dark grey, cargo pants while she was wearing faded jeans and a pink flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. It was tight and hugged her figure. She had the first few buttons undone so he could see her cleavage. He was sitting with his legs spread out and sloughing slightly.

" So you're really jealous of Shane?" She asked.

" He checks you out." Daryl said. She looked at him and laughed.

" He does not." She said.

" He does so. Looks at your ass every time your back is turned." Daryl said. She looked away and down at her sandwich.

" And you don't?" She asked.

" Oh no, I do." He said quickly, making her look at him again. " I do, never denied that. You have an amazing ass." She laughed. He smiled as he looked at her. " You do. Always loved your ass."

" Wow, Dixon, you know how to compliment a girl." She said as she looked back at her sandwich.

" What?" He asked. She shook her head and took a bite. He laughed and looked away from her. "You do, just saying."

" Was that the first thing you noticed about me?" She asked.

" No. You eyes sold me. I always loved your eyes, they sparkle and every thing you feel goes through your eyes." He said. They fell into a comfortable silence then. He poured them the lemonade that he brought and they finished up their lunch.

After lunch, Daryl laid back on the blanket, linking his ankles together. He pulled her down to him so she was laying with her head on his stomach. He had one arm under his head and he was running his other hand through her hair while he looked down at her. She was staring at the sky, pointing out clouds and saying that they looked like.

" Look! That one looks like you with your cross bow!" She said excitedly. He looked to where she was pointing.

" It does not!" He said as he started to laugh.

" Yes it does!" She got up and moved so she could put her head next to his. " You aren't looking at the right one." She grabbed his hand and made it point at the cloud she was looking at. " There is your arm, then your body and your other arm. That little cloud beside you looks like your cross bow." He interlaced their fingers then put their hands down.

" You're seeing things, babe." He said.

" You're crazy! It does look like you." She said. " Maybe you aren't looking at the right one." She let go of his hand and turned onto her side. She took a hold of his chin and turned his head. She moved her head close to his and looked into the sky then back at him. " Do you see it now?" She asked.

" Yeah, babe, I do." He said softly as he brought a hand to the back of her neck.

He pulled her head down to him and raised his head at the same time. He tilted his head a second before his lips meant hers. Her hand loosen on his chin and slide down to his chest. He took his arm out from behind his head and put it around her waist as they made out slowly. She let herself come down on top of him slowly as their tongues twisted around each other.

He moved up and gently turned them over so he was half on top of her. Her hands moved down his chest to his waist line. She moved them inside his shirt to his bare stomach. She ran them slowing up to his chest, letting her fingers pull lightly against the hair she found there. He didn't have a lot, never had, it was mostly just down the center of his chest but she had always loved to play with it.

Daryl groaned and came fully on top of her then. He pushed himself against her hips as he ran his hands through her hair. They started moving against each other, mimicking sex. He teased her with his tongue, bring it into her mouth then taking it back out, making her chase it with her tongue. He hadn't meant to kiss her, had wanted to keep things slow between them but he couldn't resist her.

He broke their kissing and started moving his lips down her jawline to her neck. She moaned softly as she arched her back. He moved one hand to her thigh and squeezed it tightly as he sucked on her skin. Her hands came to his head then and she ran her hands up and down the back of his head and neck. His other hand moved to her stomach and started inching up under her shirt. He was going slow, not wanting to scare her and testing to see how far she let him take it.

He placed sucking kisses around her neck, moving from one side to the other then back again. His hand continued up her shirt until he reached her bra. Daryl pulled it down slightly and rubbing his rough fingers across her nipple before bring his mouth back to hers. He had always loved kissing her. He loved how she tasted and how she responded to his touch and to his mouth.

" I want to be with you." He groaned. Her eyes fluttered opened and they locked eyes. He pulled away to gaze at her. He ran a hand through her hair. " I ain't stopped thinking about you since that day. I can't change things but I want to try and make them right."

" I don't know what to say." She said softly.

" Do you want to be with me?" He asked.

" Of course I do but you broke my heart, broke me. I can't just let that go." She said.

" I get that." Daryl said as he let his finger tips slip across her cheek. He watched as he started lightly rubbing her neck up and down. " I do." His voice was low. His fingers slid across her bust line then across her collarbone. He meant her eyes again. " I can wait til you trust me again, til you let it go." Her eyes went shut as she took a shaky breath.

" I can't think when you touch me like that." She said. He smiled and lean down. He sucked in the skin on her collarbone. She whimpered softly. " Dixon..." He released her skin slowly before he looked at her. He tilted his head and they started kissing again. They made out for a few minutes before he pulled away.

" If I don't stop kissing you, I ain't gonna be able to til I'm inside of you and we ain't there yet." Daryl said. He pulled away to sit up on his knees. He placed his hands on his hips and took a few deep breaths. Her legs were on either side of his.

" Wow, self control coming from Daryl Dixon, that's a change." She said. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

" Yeah, well, sometimes you need it." He said. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled.

" You need a few minutes?" She asked.

" Yeah, I kind of do. You get me really hard when we kiss." Jillian sighed and pulled away from him. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

" So did you freak when you first saw me at the house?" She asked.

" Yeah I did. I was pissed but then I was relieved that you were alive." He asked.


	21. Chapter 21

_* please review! *_

After Daryl was more relaxed, they got up and decided to take a walk. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. They slowly walked in a wide circle around the clearing. He kept his cross bow in his other hand, just because they hadn't seen any walkers doesn't mean they wouldn't. They talked lightly with him telling her what had happen with Merle, her talking about her parents' death.

After a while, Jillian stopped walking and reached down to pick a small flower. She straighten up and let go of his hand. She turned and put her back against a tree and smiled at him as she smelled the flower. He smiled at her then came forward. He put his hand into her hair and brought his mouth down onto hers. Once again they made out slowly. She dropped the flower and brought her hands to his shoulders. She pulled him close as he moved into her. His hands swept down her sides to her hips. He picked her up and held her against the tree. Jillian wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands go into his hair.

" I'm sorry." Daryl said as he pulled away.

" It's okay." She said, her voice breathless. He gently let her slide down him til she was standing on her own. He gave her a quick, closed mouth kiss then smiled and took her hand again. They started walking again.

" Dating anyone when the walkers came?" Daryl asked.

" No. You?" She asked. She started lightly swinging their arms.

" No. I haven't dating anyone since you." He said.

" You went back to one night stands then?" She asked. Jillian knew his history before her, she knew he hadn't been into dating. She didn't want the answer but she needed to hear it.

" Ah, yeah. I mean, mostly I worked and hunted. Didn't really want to date anyone." Daryl said. Jillian's heart dropped. She knew it wasn't right for her to have her feelings hurt but they were. She had kind of hoped that he had stayed away from other girls. "Did you see anyone at all?"

" I dated a few guys off and on but it was nothing serious. I just couldn't get close to anyone." She said. Daryl sighed and squeezed her hand.

" That's my fault but I can't say I'm not glad. If you were dating someone now, you won't be given me another shot." He said. She laughed then.

" Who said I'm giving you another shot?" She asked as she looked up at him.

" Don't play around with me." He said as he looked at her. She laughed then.

" Anyway, you aren't the only reason I couldn't get close to anyone." She said, making him squeeze her hand. " I had to go into counselling to help me through everything. Having the guy confess and be put away helped ease my mind that he wasn't running around but I had pretty bad nightmares for a while."

" The break up didn't help, I bet. I should have been there to get you through." Daryl said as he stared straight ahead.

" Yeah, you should have but you weren't and I'm still here. I learned a lot about myself these past four years. Dealing with the rape, our breakup, you just completely disappearing from the world, my parents' death, then the world ending, I have learned that I'm very strong. I think I can handle anything now." Jillian said. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

" I used to drive past the diner. I just wanted to see your car or you but I never did." He said. Jillian sighed and, to his surprise, rested her head against his arm.

" I have missed you so much." She said softly.

" I missed you too." He said as he took his hand from hers. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. Jillian put both arms around his waist and they walked in silence again.

After a while they decided to head back to the house. It was getting close to dinner time so they packed things up, putting the blanket and glasses into the backpack. Daryl was going to sit the basket on his lap. They got onto the bike and this time, he didn't have to take off for her to wrap around his waist. She came into his back and held onto him tightly on her own.

The ride back they were both comfortable and quiet. She rested her cheek against his back and closed her eyes. She inhaled his scent and slipped her hands under his shirt. She wanted to have his skin against her as he drove. She wanted to have a relationship with him again, wanted him to come into her room with her tonight. She wanted to sleep with him again, he had always turned her on, but Jillian knew she wasn't ready for that step yet. She was wrestling with asking him to come to bed to sleep. A big part of her knew that if he came to her, they'd have sex. Neither one would be able to hold back for long.

Once back at the house, Daryl helped her off the bike and they walked to the house, holding hands. She was still lost in her thoughts when she sighed deeply without thinking. He squeezed her hand and glanced at her, but she looked faraway. He opened the door for her then followed her into the house. She slipped the backpack off and tossed it on the couch before they walked to the kitchen and into the back yard.

As everyone ate dinner, Jillian sat across the fire from Daryl. He was worried because she hadn't spoken since they left the woods. She seemed miles away, wrapped up in her thoughts and he wondered if she was changing her mind about them. No one asked them where they had gone off too and after dinner, the group did what they always did. They talked about old times until everyone decided to turn in for the night.

Jillian and Daryl were one of the last people to head into the house. As they walked through the kitchen, Jillian ahead of him, Daryl reached out and took her hand. He pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead. She gripped his hand, making him feel better even though she wasn't talking to him. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When they reached her room, she sighed and faced him, leaning against the door. She took a hold of his other hand.

" I want you to come to bed with me but I'm not ready to have sex." She confessed.

" We don't have to have sex." Daryl said. She laughed softly then.

" You know as well as I do we will have a hard time not doing it. It will happen if you come in here with me." Jillian said.

" We didn't have sex the other night I stayed over." She laughed and smiled.

" We also didn't spend the day making out."

" And you didn't really like me then." Daryl said. " I will just go to my room, we ain't got to worry about this right now." He said. She sighed and nodded. He put a hand on her waist and leaned forward. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her waist. " Night, Jill." He said softly.

" Night." She barely got out. He pulled away and winked at her. Jillian took a hold of her door knob and turned it. She went into her room as he backed away from her.


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next week they spend every day, all day, together. Sometimes they'd just walk the grounds or sit by the lake. They'd talk together or with the group. Their nights were spend by the fire. They'd sit together, her leg in between his. He'd rubbed her leg while they'd talk quietly together. The group even thought he was more pleasant to be around. He smiled more and joked with Rick and Shane. At bed time, he'd walk her to her room but they hadn't slept together. They kissed a few times, always starting with him coming to her, never her reaching for him and he understood that.

One day Rick and Dale decided to build a tree swing. Daryl surprised them by offering to help. They found everything they needed in the basement of the house. Rick helped Daryl make a seat out of wood then Glenn climbed into the tree they had picked out and he fasten the chain around a large tree branch. They hooked the seat to it and Shane tugged on it to make sure it steady. The group elected Rick to swing first to make sure it would hold some one's weight. After he tested it out, Lori let Carl on it. As Rick was pushing Carl, everyone was sitting on the ground around it, talking and laughing but Daryl notice Jillian was walking back to the house alone. He frowned and started after her.

Jillian walked into the house, intending on being alone for a while. She got along with everyone in the group but sometimes she just needed some time alone. She had a lot fluttering through her mind and sometimes she needed some time to deflate. The tire swing was making her remember her house growing up. Her dad had made her a tired swing and they had spend hours at it when she was little.

" Jillian." Daryl's voice reached her as she got to the stairs. She forced a small smile as she faced him. " Where are you going?"

" I was going to get a book, thought I'd read for a while." She said as he walked through the living room.

" You know, I know when you're lying." He said. She laughed and gave him her back as she started up the stairs.

" I ain't lying." She repeated his words to him, making him smile.

He followed her up the stairs and watched as she walked to her room. When she reached her room, she put her back to the door and leaned against it as she waited for him to caught up to her. He smiled as he put his hands on either side of the door frame. He leaned his weight against his right leg as he looked down at her. She had her hands were behind her back.

" What's wrong?" He asked. " Don't tell me nothing either. You're wearing your emotions all over your face.' He said. She smiled softly.

" It's nothing." She said. " I was just thinking about my parents." He tilted his head as he waited for her to continued. " I just remember when my dad and I made one of those swings. He'd push me for hours on it."

" And you sad." He said. She nodded as she bit her lip. She fought to not start to cry.

" I lost everything when they died." Her voice was just above a whisper. " I was so alone." Daryl reached out and caught the tear that slipped down her cheek.

" You ain't alone now." He said, his voice as low as hers.

He placed his hand back on her doorframe. Jillian brought her hands to his chest as she started to play with the buttons she found there. She dropped her eyes from his face as she watched her hands. She sighed deeply then looked at him again after a few minutes. She tugged on his shirt, making him smile. Daryl leaned down and tilted his head. They closed their eyes a second before they kissed.

He gripped her door frame to keep from grabbing her. Jillian brought her hands to his neck as he came into her. She brushed herself against him as she felt his tongue twist with hers. She slipped her fingers into the hair at his neck and pulled it slightly. Daryl pushed himself into her which pushed her completely against her door.

" Take me to your room." She whispered.

" Are you sure?" He whispered. They started kissing again before she spoke again.

" Don't make me beg." She whispered. Before she knew it, Daryl swept her up, fireman style. Jillian started to giggle as he started down the hall to his room. He opened the door with ease and kicked it shut after he walked in. He quickly went to his bed and tossed her on top of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Do you think Daryl and Jillian are going to come down for lunch?" Dale asked Rick as they started cooking.

" I think Daryl and Jillian are having each other for lunch." Rick said, making the two guys laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl undressed her as slowly as he could. She looked better then he had been imaging her. Her skin was softer and tasted better then he remembered. He couldn't stop running his tongue over her neck and loved how she shivered against him. Her small hands roamed over his chest, arms, and back, dragging her nails against him. He sucked in her pulse point and alternated between biting and sucking her neck. He increased the pressure until she whimpered loudly.

" This first time is gonna fast. Need you too bad to go any slower. I'm sorry." He said against her mouth.

" I don't care, I just want you inside me." She said, making him chuckle.

" You always were impatient when it came to sex." He said.

" Dixon, I haven't had sex since you and I were together. I want it." Jillian said.

Daryl pulled away and stripped off her pants quickly. He laid back on top of her and crushed his mouth to hers. She responded to him instantly, gliding her tongue over his. She reached between them and undid his pants. She pushed them down as far as she could get them then grabbed his boxers and did the same. He pulled away from her and pulled them the rest of the way off.

" Come on, get back on me!" She whined.

He grinned and did as she ordered. He pushed his hands into her hair and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed. He latched his mouth onto her neck and alternated between sucking and biting her the way she liked. She closed her eyes and gasped loudly. He pulled his knees up to push her legs apart farther before he came into her. She moaned as he filled her.

He released her neck and hair so they could rest their foreheads together. He opened his eyes and whispered for her to look at him. Jillian's eyes were darker then usual, they were always darker when she was turned on. They locked eyes as she raised her hips to meet his. He always loved it when they looked at each other during sex. He liked the looks that passed over her face and liked knowing he was the one making her look like that.

She lost it just how he remembered she had. Her whole body tensed up. He had his hands in fist on the bed beside her and she was clutching his forearms. Her legs were tight against his hips. She arched her back slightly so her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, and she whimpered loudly. Just like he remembered it, seeing and feeling her cum around him was enough to push him over the edge.

Afterwards, while they were regaining their breath, he was kissing her face. He kissed down her jaw line and neck, then back up the other side. She kept her eyes closed while he stayed inside her. He kissed across the left side her face, taking his time and enjoying her skin. He kissed each of her eyes and across her forehead. Jillian felt slightly empty when he finally slipped out of her. She sighed before he slipped his hands into her hair.

" I love you." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. " I never stopped being in love with you. Don't matter how long we been apart, didn't matter who I was with, I always thought about you, always compared them to you." She bit her lip at his confession and felt her heart sped up again.

" I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

" Ain't nothing coming between us again. It's you and me, Jill, the way it should have always been." Daryl said. She nodded.

" That's all I ever wanted." Jillian said.

" I love you, Jill." He said. She burst into laughter and threw her hands around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly to her, making him grin.

" I love you, Double D!" She said.

The end. or is it? you guys know how I love my part 2's!


	23. Chapter 23

I might redo this story. I kind of feel like I could do more with them. Let me know if you think the same


End file.
